<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Across the Pond by GothRockFairy, KaytheJay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875810">Across the Pond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothRockFairy/pseuds/GothRockFairy'>GothRockFairy</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay'>KaytheJay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothRockFairy/pseuds/GothRockFairy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Armageddon, Crowley decides that the two of them need space from London and everything else dealing with The End. Aziraphale has his own life change waiting for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. To the Land of Liberty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We had such a joy writing the last one together that we almost immediately started up on this one. This fic has been being rushed out almost as quickly as the last one which just blows my mind. It seems we literally share a brain at this point, so that's cool. </p><p>As with the last fic we wrote together, all the warnings are going to be within the notes of that chapter rather than in the tags of the fic, so watch for those if there's some content you would rather not see.</p><p>Only one small warning for this one, there is some implied sex at the very end of the chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The end of the world was now last week’s news. Heaven and Hell were basically told to buzz off by a certain angel and demon who did a luck of the draw body swap. They were essentially free at last. It was no wonder the two got married silently under a bandstand where there was once bad memories, now replaced with good ones. However, Crowley knew London still had far too many bad and painful memories. Especially the bookshop. You don’t just forget the one time you thought the love of your life was gone forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After closing time, the two happily married husbands were enjoying a spot of tea and biscuits by the fire. Their knees knobbing together, and Aziraphale placed a hand over his husband’s skinny kneecap. Aziraphale, for lack thereof, assumed everything was just dandy. Then the demon decided to speak up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking,” Crowley said tentatively. He didn’t want to stir things up all over again, but he also didn’t want to stay here, boiling in his feelings. “Maybe we should hop across the pond for a bit.” He shrugged. “See what the Americans are all about. We’ve spent quite a lot of time on this side of things. Never really been to America in all our years.” Crowley took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know this is sudden, and I don’t expect an answer now. But I think it would be good for us to get away from London for a few years. Settle over in America for a while.” Crowley sighed. “Everything with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>End</span>
  </em>
  <span> and all that is still just too fresh and I don’t want to stay here. Get away and let us process things.” Crowley placed his hand over Aziraphale’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be forever. I don’t know how long it would be, but I do know that we’d come back. You love this old shop too much to leave it forever. You’re more British than any human I’ve ever met. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I just . . .  want to start fresh somewhere, you know? We finally have our freedom. Why should we stick with our old routines?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was completely stunned, to say the least. He’d had no idea Crowley had been feeling this way. He knew that he wouldn’t exactly be fitting in over across the pond. Like Crowley said, he was very British. This was the only home he would ever know, so he fired back with some questions of his own. “Um . . .  so where in America would we live? What about work? What would I do about the bookshop? I wouldn’t want to leave it completely alone. I would have to hire an associate. I built that shop from the ground up in 1799, opened in 1800.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel took a nervous sip of his tea. “You always look around the shop like it’s going to somehow spark into flames again.” He knew Crowley had trauma with the fire, he just didn’t understand how bad. “I didn’t perish my love. I’m right here. Married to you.” He pecked Crowley’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I know that,” Crowley said. “I just . . .” he let out a breath. “You weren’t there. I didn’t know what had happened to you.” Crowley shook his head. “I’ve just got a lot to deal with everything surrounding the end times, you know? It was supposed to start not all that far from here. I lost you. I was forced to destroy a demon. I didn’t like Ligur by any means, but do you understand how hard it is to </span>
  <em>
    <span>take the life of your own kind</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Crowley shook his head. “It’s fine, love. I’ll go to America, sort my shit, and come back. We’re immortal. The time that it’ll take me to do that is nothing. In fact, we’ve gone longer without seeing each other when I decided to sleep for a hundred years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley sighed. “I know you love your shop. You’ve shoved your entire life into it. I really can’t imagine you without it either. I just . . .” Crowley looked around the shop. “I just need away from London for a while, that’s all. You’re more than welcome to stay here if that is what you’d like to do. I haven’t fully thought out my plan for America. I really don’t feel like I need to. Get myself into a hard spot and I can just miracle myself back into a good situation. I would love for you to come with me, but don’t feel like you have to. I know you’ll be here for me when I get back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so tired of being without you. The fact you even suggested it makes me a bit irritated, but I know you’re just talking it out. I’m sorry. I should be more aware of everything you went through.” He sipped his tea and placed it back on the saucer. “Crowley, when we married we said we would do things together. And yes, I might need some time to come around to the idea, but that doesn’t mean I want to stay here twiddling my thumbs at work waiting for you to be back. I crave you, my love.” He placed his hands on Crowley’s chest. “You didn’t answer my question. I asked where in America?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale really hoped it wasn’t the Midwest. Or the South. Or the coast of California. He really hoped it was somewhere not too terribly different. A place where he could see similarities with London and a place he could learn to assimilate into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, yes,” Crowley said. “I did think about that bit, actually. I was thinking perhaps New York. It’s right there on the east coast. It was part of the start of the nation and has been there ever since.” Crowley shrugged. “But I’m open to anywhere that you might want to go. I just . . . I don’t know, angel. I just feel like I’ve given London my time for the moment. I need a change.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel New York would be jolly good. It’s not too terribly far, and there are the theater and arts and whatnot. Perhaps I can move all of my inventory and put it in a bigger location as well. Not just a bookstore of antiques, but modern books as well dear.” He was just a bunch of nervous energy. But he would do this for his demon. Crowley had given him everything and it was his turn to give him a chance to spread his wings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really mean that Aziraphale?” Crowley asked in shock. He hadn’t expected the angel to come around to the idea this quickly at all. He expected a year or two bare minimum in order to get the chance to do this. “That’s . . .  wow . . . I uh . . . I appreciate that greatly.” Crowley shook his head. “I just . . . I love you Aziraphale.” He kissed the angel’s cheek. “So . . . how soon do you think you can be ready to leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale chuckled seeing Crowley so happy. There was a spark in his beautiful, golden eyes. Something he hadn’t seen since before the whole almost end of the world thing. “Well, we don’t actually have that much stuff, my love. So why don’t we move at the end of the week? We can take the time beforehand to find a place and start miracling all our precious belongings to said home.” Azirpahale squeezed Crowley’s shoulder affectionately. He was horribly afraid, but you never know unless you try something. And America was known for its food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, yes,” Crowley said. “I was thinking somewhere close to the city so you could open up a shop in the city, but I don’t want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>the city. I want to be outside with our own home. Room to grow, you know? Bringing in all my plants and your personal books and things. Oh and maybe some kids someday, perhaps. This is the start of the rest of our lives. We really don’t know where this will take us and-” Crowley kept rambling on and on, mostly just with nervous excitement at this new step that the two of them were beginning to take. The two of them were beginning to take </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For the first time in their lives, they didn’t have anything to worry about besides each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale had heard the word kids. His heart fluttered and the pit of his stomach felt tight. Crowley had said someday, which meant in a few year’s time. Aziraphale just sighed, gently hoping the demon wouldn’t notice. Now was not the time for . . . anything else. Right now, moving was the priority. “I love when you dream, my dear.” He wrapped his arms around Crowley. “We can do this. This really is the new start I think we both have needed. Oh, Crowley, I love you.” Aziraphale’s eyes were shining and almost began to water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come now,” Crowley teased. “I know this is exciting, but I didn’t think you would </span>
  <em>
    <span>cry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Crowley smiled. “Does that sound alright? With the snap of my fingers, it can be ours. Everything we ever wanted, just across the pond. I already know of a place that’s perfect. All I need is your ok.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale leaned up to kiss the demon on the mouth, lingerie there for a while. Happy hums exchanged between the two of them. “If that good enough for my ok dear?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley snapped his fingers and two matching keys appeared in his hand. “There’s a house in Cold Spring that has our names on it,” Crowley said, handing Aziraphale one of the keys. “I can pull it up on the computer if you would like to look at it.” He kissed the angel again. “Or we can get started with the moving and just go see it in person.” He kissed the angel. “Or we could go do . . .  other activities to celebrate.” He wiggled his eyebrows at the angel, only half-joking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley again, giggling but kissing him rather deeply and open-mouthed. “Darling, why don’t we celebrate this momentous moment in our lives.” Aziraphale looked absolutely divine in the light of the fire. Beautiful. He might have been curvy and a bit soft, but damn he was gorgeous regardless. “Take me, Crowley . . .” He let his fingers get into Crowley’s red heap of hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley lifted the angel off the chair and carried him to the bedroom, kissing him the whole way there. His feet knew the bedroom was without Crowley having to look for it, so he was able to keep his focus on the angel. He closed the door behind him, preparing to rock his angel’s world. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The heart makes the home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Just as planned, the two of them had everything in their new home by the end of the week. Crowley had wanted to miracle it all so it would be in place when they got there, but Azirpahale insisted that they do it more of the human way since they’d already gotten out of the human way by miracling their belongings across the ocean instead of having to pay for shipping and all that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley already had his plant room all set up, and Azirpahale was hard at work in his home library. It was a small compromise that Crowley knew they had to have. The rest of the house would come together in time, but Crowley didn’t want to leave his beloved plants just scattered across the floor. Surprisingly, none of them seemed bothered by the fact that they had moved countries, but Crowley was more than ok with that. The less adjusting they all had to do, the less he had to worry about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once everything was in place, Crowley headed to another room of the house to start sorting through their stuff and putting it in its proper place. He knew that it would take Aziraphale a significantly longer amount of time to get his library set up than getting the rest of the house set up would take, and Crowley wanted to surprise the angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was spending the majority of his time in the home library. To Aziraphale, each book was special and needed to be treated as such. Not to mention the organizing by genres, authors, and date of release. Aziraphale took his collection very seriously because it just made it easier when he would need to take out a book and read it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale would then dust the shelves twice. Dust could not touch his precious books. Oh no. Dust was disgusting. Not in his new sanctuary. This would be a place he could come to escape because his new shop would just be work. Not a home and work. So this room, this library in their home as a close reminder of Soho. He was in the process of mourning that location, but like Crowley said, one day they would return. After a long day of making sure the library was perfect, the angel was exhausted and sitting in his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley gently tapped on the door to alert the angel of his presence before walking into the room. He was carrying a wine bottle and a couple of wine glasses. He thought that this would be a good way to celebrate their new home (again). He knew the angel was going through a lot with having left his home for the last few thousand years and it would take time for Aziraphale to be emotionally settled in this place. Nothing getting drunk couldn’t help fix. So he’d hoped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled at the angel as he poured the glasses. He’d gotten a bottle of Aziraphale’s favorite to bring with them. Aziraphale’s favorite wine was one you could only get in Europe, so he’d snuck quite a few cases of the stuff over with the rest of it. He handed one of the glasses to Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at us, getting all settled into our new home,” Crowley said in awe. “I cannot believe it’s finally real.” He took a seat in the chair beside Aziraphale’s and smiled over to the angel. “This place looks nice, well done Aziraphale.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled and reached for Crowley’s hand. “I spent all day in here. I forgot about the rest of the house.” He sighed, a bit tired. “I guess tomorrow I can help you with that. I really do love this house, my dear. I love the amount of space. Your plants looked like they belonged here.” He folded his hands in his lap looking at his true love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley took a sip of his wine and smiled at the angel. “They did look like they’d found an actual home to live in, didn’t they? Perhaps they’ll be even more beautiful here. I’m glad you like the place. It really is perfect, isn’t it?” Crowley took another sip. “Oh, and I got the rest of the house situated. You’re more than welcome to change things ‘round if you don’t like what I’ve done, but there’s no need to fret about getting things in order. I did that while I was waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale picked up his glass and began to pour not very generous amounts, then he just chugged it. “Oh I’ve been a bit of a lightweight so I’m going to sober up immediately. I’ve been getting intense headaches.” He closed his eyes with a grunt and purged the small amount of alcohol back into his glass “Ah there we are.” He looked at Crowley as if it was the most normal thing in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “So love what big plans do you have for yourself? I know you mentioned wanting to open an art and music store. Luckily Americans are quite familiar with that queen fellow.” Aziraphale could not get the name of famous bands right to save his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Crowley said. “I think that makes the most sense for me. I’ve known all kinds of different musicians. Besides, records have become cool again for some reason. I can be a pretentious bastard about the whole affair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always adored music, my dear.” Aziraphale smiled reaching for Crowley’s hand. “I’m very happy here darling. I want you to know that. Yes, it’s going to take time to adapt to American culture, but I think it should be fun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley nodded. He himself was already bracing himself for a culture shock when he actually started up his own shop and started interacting with the American public on the daily, but that was an issue for another day. He was certain that the two of them would be able to do it. It couldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard. How much different could the Americans possibly be? They had, after all, stemmed from a British colony. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Americans had, in fact, evolved to a point where they had nothing in common with their original heritage. The slang for one thing was much different. Azirpahale was quite shy to mingle with his customers. He would just ask if they needed help and would ring them up. The children adored him when they came in to look at the children’s section. That part of his day made him happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s customers would be bold and ask where he was from and why he’d moved. They would then compliment his accent and be off on their way. Americans were so busy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Crowley felt as though he was adapting well to the American sort of life. Long days at work and coming home to the love of his life. It seemed simple. He’d already caught himself a few regular customers. Customers who sometimes came in just for a chat with Crowley. While Crowley hated the crowd that the bookshop had often attracted, he was much more likely to engage in a conversation with his own customers. They tended to have more in common than Aziraphale’s customers had with him anyway. Perhaps humans weren’t all stuffy and boring. Pretentious wasn’t something he could rule out, but he was ok with that one. Whatever got them into his shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was looking around their home one day and realized that there weren’t any pictures of them. Professionally. He decided to research on the World Wide Web. Crowley had been helping him be a bit more tech-savvy. He looked for a few hours and he decided to call a photographer called Matt Smith. “Uh, yes, is this the fellow who runs the photography studio? Mr. Matt Smith?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is he, how may I be of service?” Matt replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale bit his lip. “Well, my husband and I moved to the area a week ago and I noticed our home doesn’t have any professional photos of us and I would like some. And I want to surprise him with something else, but totally secret to him.” He took a deep breath. It was so unlike him to keep secrets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A secret reveal aye?” Matt replied. “I’ve done a few of those. I can work with you. When were you thinking to have them done?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My husband and I don’t work weekends, so does that give you a range?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me a moment and I will look at what I have available.” There were some clicking sounds on the other side of the line. “I have Saturday completely open, surprisingly,” Matt said. “You’ve got the choice on your time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do 2 o clock. Does that work for you? And do you take cash or check?” He asked softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two sounds perfect,” Matt replied. “I take any form of payment that you have. Now, about this surprise,” Matt said, “Is there anything I need to know about it beforehand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale blushed. He had practiced telling this part in his head and he needed it to be convincing. So he went on telling the photographer and held his breath, hoping his reaction would be positive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I will see you on Saturday then!” Matt said. “Thank you for choosing me for this. This is an honor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, one more question. How long do you usually get the photos after?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not long,” Matt said. “Shouldn’t be more than two weeks. I’m not one who edits the photos too much. Just a little touch up here and there. I will be giving you a flash drive as well so you can really just decide what you want to do with them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, pip pip. Thank you so much dear fellow. See you Saturday.” He hung up their home telephone with a giddy smile. This was so exciting. They were going to have proper photos in their home. Aziraphale knew instead of his usual coat, he would wear his grey sweater with his waistcoat. It looked more domestic that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley was just as excited as Aziraphale for the photos. He was kicking himself for not having thought of it first, but he was incredibly happy nonetheless. He planned an outfit to coordinate with the one that Aziraphale had already thrown together. This felt like another important step even though it was only a photoshoot. The first of many, he was sure of that much. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pictures worth a thousand words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On the day of the shoot, Aziraphale was extremely nervous but excited. He knocked on the bathroom door. “Crowley, we don’t want to be late. Your hair looked lovely last time I checked it.” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one thing Crowley would not play around with was his appearance. Had to look good to give off the vibes he wanted. “Oh ha ha, angel,” Crowley said. “As if I didn’t know that. I’m just looking for little flecks of shit so it doesn’t end up on camera.” As if to prove his point despite the fact that the angel couldn’t see him, he pulled a fuzzy off of his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale laughed again. “Oh you. What ever will I do with you? Let’s go.” Aziraphale practically shoved Crowley out the door to the car and off they went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley caught himself driving on the wrong side of the road a few times. Those pesky Americans and their driving. That was the one thing that Crowley could not and would not get used to. Not in his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They managed to get to the designated meeting spot unharmed. They found a man standing there with a camera and assumed he was their photographer, so they approached him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, hello,” Matt greeted. “A Mr. Aziraphale Crowley-Fell and your husband I presume?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, this is my husband, Anthony.” He smiled, proud to show off his husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt smiled. “It is so lovely to meet you both. I am excited to be working with you. Ok, so how we’re going to do this is I’m going to have you do a few poses, I’ll get some candids, and we’re going to go back to posing. Do you have anything specific that you want or am I free to just do what I usually do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked over to Aziraphale. This was something that he’d set up and insisted on paying for himself, so Crowley was going to let him lead the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, other than the package we discussed on the phone, I think we are ok sir.” Aziraphale would do his surprise at the very end of the shoot. “Pose us how you want to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt smiled and nodded, pulling out his book of example poses, picking one of his favorites and directing Anthony and Aziraphale into position. Matt talked them through how to make the picture look as natural as possible, and the two of them followed his instructions very well. The two of them were very flexible, making it easy to get a number of different poses within only a few minutes. They were the easiest clients he’d had in a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I am going to run to the bathroom,” Matt said, his way of breaking away so he could sneak some more candid photos of the couple. “I will be right back.” he snuck off. Once he was sure that neither of them could see him, he crept into a nearby bush and got into position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a lovely idea this has been,” Crowley said, kissing the angel on the cheek. “What are we going to do after?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled, kissing him back. “We could stop by that little cafe I saw on the way here. That would be fun, wouldn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m down for anything you’d like to do. We’re having such a good day already, I’d hate to ruin it by simply going home.” He grabbed the angel’s hand. “Besides, we haven’t really had the chance to explore our new home all that much anyway. We should get to know the town a little bit. It seems like quite the town.” Crowley heard the sounds of a camera going off but didn’t think anything of it. He was a demon of Hell, he knew when someone was lying. He decided not to bring Aziraphale’s attention to it. Matt was doing it for a reason. He wasn’t sure what the reason was (surely there were easier ways to get candid photos), but he was doing it for a reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all the candid shots were finished, Matt came up with a smart way to incorporate the sign. “Ok, I need better lighting for these, so Aziraphale, I’m going to have you hold this board and it’s going to help balance it out ok? Alright, and Anthony, I want you directly behind Aziraphale looking straight at me, nowhere else, and don’t look until I’ve taken the board away because I need exact lighting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley did as he was told, looking perfectly straight forward, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s waist and Aizrpahale took the board, holding it upwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt went back to the camera and smiled. “Yes, perfect lighting. Anthony, eyes completely on me only. I’m going to take some. Big smiles you two.” Matt chuckled as he snapped and snapped and snapped. He got the shot. “Alright, look right at me, Anthony.” Matt took the board from Aziraphale, putting it against the tripod. “Ok, you can relax now. We got them all. You two are very photogenic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well of course he is,” Crowley said. “Just look at his beautiful face. Should be plastered everywhere.” He squeezed Aziraphale’s hand. “So, what do we owe you?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt smiled. “I had quoted your husband $200, but I had such a good time filming this, let’s do $100 for this session.” Considering how busy of a photographer he was, that was a very generous offer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley would have thought Aziraphale had something to do with it if he didn’t look shocked and if he wasn’t as much for paying people more than they requested for their services. He always felt as though people undercharged for their service, so he was one who always left tips. Crowley watched Aziraphale pull the cash out of his pocket and pay Matt. They thanked him again for doing this for them before they went their separate ways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Matt was out of earshot, Crowley turned to Aziraphale. “Was it just me or was he super weird about that board?” Crowley asked. “I mean, I’m no photographer, but I’m not sure what that board was going to do to help the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale put his acting skills to the test. “Now dear, we mustn’t question the professional. It must have been there for a reason, and I bet those shots will be some of my favorites. Now why don’t we run along to that cafe before it gets too dark. He smiled and kissed the demon’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right,” Crowley said. “Doesn’t mean I find it any less weird. Why did I have to look at the camera and nowhere else?” Crowley shrugged. “Cafe, yes. It’s around here somewhere,” Crowley said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale rolled his eyes as he got into the car with his beloved and they went to the cafe to enjoy some root beer floats, which Aziraphale thought were divine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they’d had their little treat, Crowley decided that they should take a walk around town. No better way to get to know a place than to walk through it. That way, you could learn about the locals and the layout all in one go. Really figure out what kind of an area they were living in for the time being. Besides, walks were always one of his favorite activities with the angel. Aziraphale would get excited about every little thing that they came across and Crowley thought it was the cutest thing in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nuzzled against the demon with a smile. It was nice to just be free. To love who he loved without someone looking at them weird. In fact, they’d even gotten a few awws as they walked around the area. Maybe this had been Crowley’s greatest idea yet. Aziraphale was enjoying the new scenery, sounds, and smells. There’s nothing wrong with needing a change, no matter how scary it could be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few hours of wandering, they made their way back to the car to make their way back home. It had been an eventful afternoon and the two of them were ready to simply be home. Perhaps someday they would make a formal acquaintance with some of their neighbors, but today was not that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Crowley had thought that they would stay up for a few more hours reading or talking or whatever, but by the time they got home, he was so exhausted that he didn’t want anything but to go straight to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was feeling rather exhausted as well and with a yawn gave the ok to go right to bed. “Come on dear, I’m tired too. Nothing wrong with going to bed early.” He coaxed his husband into their nice big bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale changed into his satin pajamas Crowley had gotten him as a house warming present. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you’d look good in that. Crowley wrapped his arms around the angel. He snapped his fingers, and he was changed into his own set of pajamas. He kissed the top of the angel’s head. “You look </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>damn good.” The demon yawned. “But you’re right. We both need sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale curled alongside his husband under their very comfy bedsheets. “Today was so lovely my dear. Every day with you is a gift. I don’t take it for granted.” He kissed Crowley’s jawline sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley mumbled something back, but it wasn’t coherent at all because he had already fallen asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale chuckled and gently played with Crowley’s hair before he was consumed by sleep as well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What a lovely way of saying how much you love me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Matt had mailed their photos to them within two weeks, just like he’d said he would. Aziraphale checked their little mailbox and happily got the large brown envelope out with glee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azirpahale placed the envelope on their kitchen table. “Crowley, the photos are here! Why don’t we take a look?” Aziraphale had a smirk on his face and went to the kitchen to prepare some afternoon tea. He had his back turned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley emerged from wherever he had been hiding. Since Aziraphale hadn’t opened the envelope yet, Crowley took it upon himself to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put the flash drive to the side. They could always get the computer and look through those in a moment. Azirpahale came back with the tea and handed Crowley a cup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, dear,” Crowley said. He turned his attention to the stack of photos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were incredible. Crowley wasn’t exactly sure how Matt had managed to get the photos to look so good. It wasn’t even just their posing. Somehow in literally every photo, the lighting was perfect. Matt had caught lots of tender moments between the two of them, more than Crowley had thought he was paying attention for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he got to the pictures with the board in it. The first one had been edited so the board said “Anthony doesn’t know it yet . . .” Crowley looked over to Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this about?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale shrugged and pointed to the stack of photos. Crowley sighed and turned back to the photos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale has some exciting news for him,” the next one said. Crowley didn’t say anything, he simply flipped to the next one. “We’re going to be parents!” The final one said. Crowley jolted. He looked up to Aziraphale and back down to the photo, the wheels in his head turning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-uh . . . is this real?” Crowley asked. “This better not be some bullshit that Matt made up. Or some sort of prank that you’ve decided to pull on me to let out your devilish side,” Crowley said. He looked at Aziraphale, the photo clutched in his hand, waiting for the angel’s response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was rather emotional now. “Crowley . . .” His eyes were sparkling so much they could have been diamonds. “You’re going to be a daddy.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley leaned back in the chair. It was a lot to take in. Sure, he’d thought about kids and had even brought it up, but he didn’t think it would happen so fast and suddenly. He’d thought that they would have some time to themselves. Time to settle into their new life and get used to everything around them. That they would have to intentionally try. He took a deep breath and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, angel I just . . .” he shook his head. “I mean . . . this is everything. I don’t know how anyone could think otherwise.” He closed his eyes to give himself a moment to picture it. He and Aziraphale. Their little one. “I just . . .  I love you so much.” Crowley kissed the angel. “They are certainly a gift.” He placed his hand on Aziraphale’s belly. “They’re . . . they’re really in there,” he murmured. He looked up to Aziraphale. “How long have you known?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was laughing now at Crowley’s happy reaction. “Before we moved. When we got here, I confirmed my suspicions with one of those tests you urinate on.” Aziraphale went to retrieve it. Of course, it had the cap on, but he showed Crowley the two digital ones he took. “I don’t know how far along I am, but I thought we could visit a doctor.” He was crying again. “Oh, love, you're really ok with this? I know it’s much earlier than either of us might have anticipated.” He went back to nervousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked at the two tests before setting them back on the table and wrapping the angel up in his arms. “There is nothing I want more than a baby with you.” He kissed the angel with a smile. “Maybe it’s early, but we will figure it out.” Crowley grinned ear to ear. “I cannot imagine anything better.” He looked back at the photographs. “You bastard. You told Matt before you told me.” Crowley shook his head in mock disappointment. “Wow, angel. Just wow.” He kissed the angel to let him know he was only kidding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt a huge wave of relief wash over him as he held onto his husband. Now, they had their home and a baby on the way. Heaven and Hell couldn’t take this from them at all. The picture that announced it was the last picture they had taken, but the first to be framed and displayed in their home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After discussing it, Aziraphale decided he would tell the doctors that he was a trans man. He wanted to make sure the baby would be developing perfectly. Aziraphale, with Crowley’s help, researched clinics that wouldn’t discriminate against them. That’s when he found “Little Angel’s OBGYN and postnatal care clinic.” Of course Azirpahale loved the name, so he dialed the phone right up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a quick phone call, they had the appointment set. Azirpahale and Crowley would simply not open their shops for the time they were to be in the clinic. The two of them were their own bosses, and it wasn’t as if it would be such a terrible thing to keep the shops closed. It wasn’t as if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> the money. It was just a way for them to settle into a life that more closely resembled that of humans. Settle into their life post Heaven and Hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days later, the two men arrived at the clinic. To say they stuck out like sore thumbs was an understatement. Aziraphale especially, since his fashion sense was rightfully stuck in the 1880’s. Aziraphale could feel some of the stares, which made him anxious. “Maybe this was a mistake,” Azirpahale whispered to Crowley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they had every right to be there. They were just being caring parents, wanting to make sure everything was alright with the baby and Aziraphale as well. Crowley wasn’t going to let a few eyes on them ruin the experience for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it wasn’t a mistake,” Crowley said. “They are just judgemental assholes.” He glared at someone he caught whispering and staring, casing them to pale. He rolled his eyes at them and turned back to Aziraphale. “And if this clinic doesn’t do us good, we can go find some other clinic. I don’t know what the hell is going on, and you’re in a human corporation. I can only assume the baby is going to grow in a human fashion, but I just don’t know. The doctors will be able to tell us though.” He kissed Aziraphale on the cheek. “Everything will be just fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt more relaxed at Crowley’s open affection and he linked their hands together. A nurse opened the door and she looked around the room. “Aziraphale Crowley-Fell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked at Crowley. “That must be us, dear, come on.” Aziraphale held onto Crowley’s hand as they followed her. “Hello there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse was a little, young, blond thing. “Hi there. Alright. First things first, we are going to get your weight right now. Leave your shoes on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed. He hated scales and he didn’t really want to get on it, but he supposed it was important for the corporation side of things. He never really kept tabs on his weight before, but he knew he was considered overweight for his frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse wrote the numbers down and smiled at him. “Alright, Mr. Crowley-Fell, you can follow me back to room number three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale kept hold of Crowley’s hand, starting to feel a bit more excited. “Thank you very much.” He followed her into the room, and he sat down on the little bed thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room had a lot of pictures describing conception, pregnancy, and anatomy. Crowley couldn’t help but stare. Just because he was a six-thousand year old demon didn't mean he knew everything. Same with the angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that really how that all works?” Crowley asked, not having meant to voice the question out loud. The answer was an obvious yes, why else would it be here. He stared at the early stage embryos. “They really start off with tails?” He looked over to Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse let out a slight chuckle. “Amazing isn’t it? Everyone starts off as a tiny little sperm.” She began typing away at the computer. “Now, Azirpahale, what pronouns would you prefer us to use for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale answered without missing a beat. “Oh, yes. He/him, please. I strongly identify as male. It’s just who I feel I truly am.” He smiled happily at Crowley and the nurse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse nodded. “Of course, of course. Alright, I am going to grab the doctor and I’ll be back with her. Just stay here. Won’t be long at all.” She got up with her clipboard and left them alone in the room with the door shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley . . . my love, you do know how babies are made right?” He asked with a chuckle. Aziraphale did far too many readings on human conception. He knew the Almighty intended the humans to procreate. She mentioned that demons and angels could as well, as long as they were in human bodies, so to speak. As long as they had the right plumbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not an </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, angel,” Crowley said. “You don’t spend all of history being a demon only to not understand how humans are made,” Crowley replied. He smiled and whispered something into Aziraphale’s ear, causing him to blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled that certain smile, only for his husband. “I know you’re an intelligent fellow. Why don’t we share a quick kiss before they come back?” He leaned in closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled and humored his angel before setting his eyes to the rest of the office again. “Never did I think I would be sat in a doctor’s office,” Crowley admitted. “I mean, I never really thought it would be necessary.” He shrugged. He stared at the development chart, in awe of how alien-like the earliest ones looked like. How could a human come out of something looking like that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at their door. “Come in,” Aziraphale smiled, folding his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor came in. She had glasses and her hair in a neat bun. “Hello, I’m Dr. Franklin. I’m one of the doctors here, it is a pleasure to meet you.” She shook Aziraphale’s hand, then Crowley’s. “Alright, so before we start, I need to know how far along you think you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale blushed. “Ummm . . . oh dear, that’s kind of why we are here. We just moved here from London. I think I got pregnant before we moved.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “That’s alright. Why don’t I get my machine set up and we can see.” The nurse brought in the ultrasound machine. Moment of truth and the nerves were building.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Of Joy and Terror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The nurse came in with the ultrasound machine. Aziraphale was doing as he had been told to undo his shirts and waistcoat. This was it. Would there really be a baby inside him? Would it be right in their face? Aziraphale laid back, gripping Crowley’s hand practically scared to death. “I’m scared, love,” he whispered loud enough that only Crowley would hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright, that’s why I’m here,” Crowley whispered back. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded as he held onto Crowley’s hand. The doctor placed some gel onto Aziraphale and placed the wand over his belly looking. “Alright, give me just a second and . . . oh . . . well, you’re further along than I would have guessed.” She chuckled, double-checking everything first. “Alright I’m going to turn the screen to you both. Here we are.” She moved the screen and there it was. Clear as day. Right in front of them. A little thing of a baby on the screen moving. Aziraphale had felt flashes of love his entire life, but at this moment, it wasn’t just a flash, it was a flood of love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale let his fingers brush the screen. “Oh . . . oh in all my years . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley was mesmerized by the picture on the screen. He kept looking at it then to Aziraphale’s belly and back again. There was actually a baby inside the angel. After everything. It wasn’t that he’d doubted the angel, his brain just hadn’t allowed him to process the fact until in that moment. “That’s really them,” Crowley murmured. “That’s our . . . that’s our baby.” He looked at Aziraphale again, watching as love completely took over his features. “We’re . . .” he shook his head. “It’s real,” he murmured. “I just-” he shook his head. “Wow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor switched frequencies and a whump whup whup whup sound was in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I say, what is that sound?” Aziraphale was taken aback by it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor chuckled. “That’s the baby’s heartbeat. I know it sounds fast, but that’s normal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Azirpahale was bawling happily at the sound. He would never, ever forget that sound. It was such a strong sound. Their baby was strong. Well . . . of course being completely celestial that would happen, but still. After going through so damn much over six-thousand years to be able to have this moment of bliss. It was one Aziraphale would cherish forever with Crowley. “Crowley . . . that’s their heart. He sniffled with a bit of a shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Crowley mused. He squeezed the angel’s hand. It had all just become so real so fast it was incredible. There was nothing that could compare to anything like this. “They’re . . .” Crowley shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re about fourteen weeks,” the doctor said, realizing that she hadn’t actually given them a number. She would never get tired of seeing parents seeing their baby for the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fourteen weeks,” Crowley said. “We’re . . . that’s almost halfway already, angel.” He looked over to the angel. He had a few questions for him, but he didn’t want to bring them up with the doctor present. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was quite surprised that they were already that far along, but at the same time, he had an idea of when the baby was conceived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor printed out the pictures. “Alright, I want to see you back at twenty-one weeks for the anatomy scan. If you have any severe pain or bleeding I want you to come straight here, no appointment necessary. It was lovely to meet you both. I can’t wait to provide care for you and your little one.” The doctor smiled. She believed that everyone, no matter the circumstances, deserved care for their unborn child. It’s why she started her clinic, but she didn’t like to brag about that. It was about the patients. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you then,” Crowley said, still not fully pulled out of the shock of having just seen his baby for the first time. Aziraphale fixed his shirts. Once they were out of the clinic, Crowley turned back to the angel. “Fourteen weeks,” he said again. “That’s . . .” Crowley thought for a moment. “That’s before Armageddon,” Crowley said with a jolt. “We’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>with child</span>
  </em>
  <span> since </span>
  <em>
    <span>before Armageddon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Crowley shook his head. “Remind me again of how long you’ve known about this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale took a deep breath. “Crowley I didn’t know . . . I assure you I didn’t know, and I didn’t suspect until the day before you suggested the move. Of course if I had known, I wouldn’t have gotten involved with the end of the world.” Aziraphale was getting upset. “I honestly had thought it had been the time after the end was over. I had no idea it was that night before Adam turned eleven.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was just waiting for Crowley to ask another question and he was attempting to calm himself down. “We also weren’t officially together yet, as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, angel,” Crowley said, pulling Aziraphale into his arms. “I’m just shocked, is all,” Crowley said. “I know you wouldn’t have intentionally put yourself and the baby at risk had you known about them. I just . . .'' Crowley shook his head. “I just . . . I suppose I was assuming that it was erm . . . celebrating the move that had done it,” Crowley said. “So I really wasn’t expecting it to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> far at all.” His hands ventured down to Aziraphale’s belly. “They’re coming a lot sooner than I thought.” He shook his head. “And had I known I wouldn’t have offered you wine.” Crowley’s eyes went wide. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>wine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Crowley moaned. “I’m so </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>! What if that wine hurts them? What if-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale chuckled. “Darling, don’t you remember when I sobered up right after drinking it? I told a little white lie about headaches because I wanted to surprise you. Oh love.” He wrapped himself back around his husband, leaning to kiss him deeply. “Maybe . . . maybe the Almighty allowed us to have this child.” Aziraphale may not be involved with Heaven anymore, but he would always have faith in the Almighty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose She must be involved,” Crowley murmured. “Bringer of life and all that.” he was still feeling quite guilty about the wine. He didn’t like the idea of God being involved with his child though. She had tossed him out of Heaven for no reason other than he was asking questions. Someone like that was someone he didn’t want involved. “Let’s not think about that though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them went back home to enjoy the rest of their day off. Aziraphale felt quite tired, but he absolutely refused to admit he was tired as he was once again dusting his beloved books. “Cleanliness is next to Godliness,” he said with a yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the third time you’ve yawned in the last five minutes,” Crowley pointed out. “Give me that duster and I’ll finish up here. You don’t have to work yourself until you pass out. In fact, you shouldn’t. You’re pregnant. Please, just go to bed my love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale handed the duster to his husband. “But I have to make you dinner.” Aziraphale was trying to be a good “housewife,” so to speak. He wanted Crowley to be cared for. Crowley </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserved </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be cared for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll allow that,” Crowley said without turning back to face him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>After </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’ve had a nap. I won’t have you dicing your fingers off because you were dozing off making dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes dear, I’ll nap then make you dinner.” He sighed with a yawn, heading to their very comfy bed, taking off his shoes. He laid on top of their covers, curling against the pillows. He let his hand go over his small bump. How could he not have noticed it until now? It wasn’t fat, but a sweet reminder of a baby that was growing. Slowly, sleep took over him and he was dreaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Aziraphale left the room, Crowley snapped his fingers, causing all the dust to disappear. He headed back out to their living room and sat down on the couch. He grabbed his laptop and decided to do some research on the whole pregnancy thing. If Aziraphale was going to be going through it, he may as well know what to expect and how he could help when he needed to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, he’d been sucked into a vortex of research, reading paper after paper, blog after blog, trying to absorb as much information about the subject as possible. He even watched a few childbirth videos. He hadn’t known what he’d been expecting with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but what he’d seen certainly was not it. It was one of the few things that he’d never actually seen before in all his years. Part of him was glad for it now, due to the fact that he would never have done anything to risk Aziraphale getting pregnant if he’d known </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what the angel was going to have to go through. He surfed YouTube to find videos of what a support person should or should not be doing during the birth so he at least had an idea and could run the ideas by Aziraphale before the big day. So he really knew what was going to help the angel. And even have some things in his belt that Aziraphale wasn’t so sure on. They would never know what would and would not work unless they tried it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About an hour into his nap, Azirpahale began to toss and turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The body-swap didn’t work at all. They had figured it out. “No! No! Leave him alone! I love him!” Aziraphale cried out as he was being held back as they were about to dump holy water onto Crowley. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop! Stop!” Aziraphale was yelling in his sleep. “I’m begging you to stop!” Aziraphale’s yelling was getting Crowley’s attention and he ran into the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley saw the angel tossing and turning. He rushed to the side of the bed. It was only a nightmare, but he didn’t want the angel to be going through it. “Angel, wake up, it’s only a nightmare,” Crowley said, trying to get the angel awake. He put his hand on the angel’s shoulder. He noticed tears streaming down the angel’s face. Crowley crawled into bed and pulled the angel into his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Stop!” Aziraphale sobbed. “Please-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale,” Crowley wiped the tears off his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” Aziraphale said helplessly as he slowly opened his eyes. Upon seeing Crowley’s face, he buried his face into Crowley’s shoulder and sobbed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. No one is Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley held on tightly to his trembling angel. Aziraphale was whispering things that Crowley couldn’t quite hear, but he didn’t need to hear it to get the message. He tightened his grip on the angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here,” Crowley whispered into the angel’s hair. “Everything is ok.” He began rocking back and forth, hoping the motion would help soothe the angel. “Shhh, shhh. Everything is ok, my love. It was only a bad dream.” Crowley placed a kiss on the top of the angel’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were gone . . .  and and and,” Aziraphale shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here,” Crowley said. “I’m not going anywhere.” He continued to hold the angel until he’d calmed down. He cupped the angel’s face with a sad smile. The two of them had been through a lot these last few weeks. “I’ve been doing some reading,” Crowley said. “Humans have these things called therapists that help them work out their problems. Maybe it’s time that we both go into that. I know we wouldn’t be able to go over absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At least, not without sounding absolutely insane, but I think getting help might be something that’s good. For both of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale wiped his eyes with a sniffle and a nod. “Yes, I do think that could be helpful. Perhaps we could go together, but we also have things of our own that we probably wish to discuss in private. I know we don’t have secrets, but sometimes it’s good to speak to someone who doesn’t know us in a friendly or romantic way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale stood up slowly. “I’m sorry for the fuss my dear. What would you like for dinner? Steak? Soup? Those hamburgers you’ve been obsessed with?” Aziraphale was trying to get past the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley noticed the angel’s discomfort and allowed the subject to pass. “Hamburgers sound fantastic,” Crowley said. “It has been a while since I’ve had one.” He thought for a moment to try and come up with some sides to go with it. “Perhaps some baked beans and french fries too.” Crowley smiled. “Maybe some tea or something to go with it. Cold tea. Have to do it the American way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was feeling a bit better and worked on it straight away. “You can turn on the tele if you wish dear. I know today was long.” Aziraphale got to work cooking. However, when Azirpahale got to the beans, he had to take a step back, nearly retching into the sink. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, Crowley needs dinner</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He took a deep breath and cooked them up without trying to inhale the scent too much. He popped the fries into the oven and began to work on the patties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley turned on some random movie, not really feeling in the mood to watch it, but he didn’t want to sit in silence either while the angel was in the kitchen cooking away. He’d tried to go in there to help the angel (after all, it had been a long day for both of them), but Aziraphale had promptly kicked him out. Crowley sniffed the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It smells absolutely wonderful, angel,” Crowley called. “I think you’re doing a wonderful job!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh darling, thank you.” Aziraphale blew a kiss to him and finished up the meal, bringing it to the kitchen table. “Here you are my love. Oh!” He snapped his fingers and the cold tea was on the table. “I made mine a bit smaller just because my appetite is a bit waned right now dearest, but eat as much as you wish.” He placed a napkin in his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, this looks amazing,” Crowley said. He grabbed a fry and popped it in his mouth. It had just the right amount of crunch to it. He smiled. “It’s perfect,” he said. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale smiled and began to eat his slowly trying to not be sick “I’m hungry but I’m not usually this slow of an eater my love.” He took a few deep breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Is there something wrong?" Crowley asked, suddenly dropping the food he'd been holding. "What's the matter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale felt it come up and he ran to the bathroom and hurled into the toilet retching pretty badly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Crowley ran in after him and kneeled beside him, rubbing his back gently. "Angel, you didn't have to force that down if you weren't feeling well. I could always get you a smoothie or something instead." He squeezed the angel's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale was hunched over vomiting with whimpers he couldn’t even get a word in, but this was normal since sometimes second trimester vomiting was common.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "That's alright, let it all out," Crowley murmured. "I only wish this wasn't so hard on you." Crowley went back to rubbing the angel's back, wishing there was something he could do to make it stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Once Aziraphale had finished he leaned against Crowley crying. First he had a horrible nightmare and now he had vomited enough to be embarrassed by it. Those tight clothes he had on must have not been helping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Crowley brushed through Aziraohale's hair with his fingers. "Are you feeling any better?" Crowley asked. "I can carry you to bed if you're not. Try again tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Can you take me to the bed? I don’t wanna stand right now.” He sighed, he didn’t wanna be so dependent on Crowley but he just didn’t have it in him to get up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Of course," Crowley said. He stood up and lifted the angel up bridal style. He kissed the top of his head. "Everything for you." He carried the angel into bed and tucked him in. "I'm going to go get you a smoothie. Hopefully you'll be able to keep that down a little bit better." He kissed the angel again. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale smiled at how kind his sweet hubby was “Maybe get the most bland smoothie you can my love” Aziraphale also snapped himself into the lovely silk pajamas he adored so much. “When you come back I want to cuddle and fawn over the baby photos. Is that alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "You wrapped up in my arms looking at the pictures of our unborn spawn? That sounds like my kind of evening," Crowley said. "You sit tight, I will be right back." Crowley headed out to the kitchen. He wrapped his and Aziraphale's plates and put them in the fridge. They would be there when the two of them were ready to return. He did so hate to see good food go to waste. He got the blender out and threw various fruits into it, along with a little bit of water (as he thought milk might be a bit much for the angel's stomach). While the smoothie was blending, he did the dishes rather quickly and put them away. Once the smoothie was finished, he put it into a cup, got a straw, and called it good. He grabbed the little envelope of the ultrasound photos off the table and took everything back upstairs. "There you are," Crowley said, handing the smoothie to Aziraphale. "I'm not going to be offended if you can't keep it down, but do at least try to have it. Spawn needs their nutrients."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale was sitting up looking a bit pale but to be expected. “Mmmm at least I’m in our comfy bed. That smoothie does look rather exquisite my dear. I’ll just sip very slowly” Aziraphale stirred it around some more and began to sip it. He let his mouth process the taste before swallowing. He didn’t want to throw up something Crowley had made for him. Aziraphale patted the bed for Crowley to sit right next to him. He couldn’t wait to be in the demon’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Crowley smiled and crawled into bed, snapping his pajamas on, on his way. He smiled at the angel before wrapping an arm around him and placing a kiss on his temple. He pulled one of the pictures out of the envelope and smiled at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Look at that," Crowley said, still in awe of how far technology had come. "It's our little spawn." Crowley passed the picture over to the angel. "They're certainly precious." Crowley put his free hand on Aziraphale's belly. "They're very lucky to have you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale let his finger run over the image of their little baby, and each time the baby would change to look even more like a person. “I love that we can see them so clearly in this picture. Little hands and feet so tiny.” He leaned back against Crowley “You’ll be such a good father. You have the patience to be understanding. I just hope they like me, is all.” Aziraphale felt he was never good at anything, failed at being a good angel, failed as a principality, failed to remember where the flaming sword went after he gave it to Adam and Eve. As one angel cruelly said to him the only thing he was good at is eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Oh, come now. Of course they'll love you," Crowley said. "How could they not? You're amazing, my love." Crowley brushed his fingers through the angel's hair. "You're going to share your love of reading with them, I can just feel it. You're going to be the first person they come to after school every day. The first person they're going to go to with their problems." He kissed the angel's temple. "I don't think I ever told you, but Warlock </span>
  <em>
    <span>adored</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. He loved learning about the garden and talking about all the bugs and slugs and birds. That kid is part me, so of course there's also going to be a bit of gardening in them too." Crowley placed his hand back on Aziraphale's belly. "It's not going to be easy, but they will love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale lowered himself so his head was practically in Crowley’s lap “I love this baby so much Crowley. Because it is part you and me. I love you so much, you were always there for me. Falling in love with you was easy, and that’s what scared me so much. It was like breathing.” He gently ran his hand down the demon’s leg. “I love this with you. Not worrying about sides and what not. Not having to report to other angels who abused me.” Aziraphale had gone through some events in heaven that he didn’t feel like bringing up. Maybe that could be for when he felt brave enough to reface that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Crowley said. “I got us set up with  LGBT+ friendly therapists. I know they might not work for us both, but I scheduled time for each of us individually.” He kissed the angel. “Hopefully this means the start of </span>
  <em>
    <span>healing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He rubbed a circle into Aziraphale’s belly. “I got it all set up and you don’t have to worry about anything. I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded, sitting up a bit more to finish the rest of the smoothie.”I want to be better for you. For the baby. I just hope this will be good and not the other way around.” Aziraphale kissed his demon. It was such a soft kiss. “I love you too.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Death has a Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We decided on a fun bonus chapter for today. </p><p>I say fun as if this isn't a depiction of Crowley's first therapy session. </p><p>Warnings on this one: talk of death, the fire from Crowley's perspective, and an emotional breakdown</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley’s knee bounced anxiously as he waited for the therapist to open their door. He knew that he’d asked for this, but he didn’t know what to expect. This was the first time he was ever going to be attending therapy </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn’t think he felt ready to spill his guts out to a random stranger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced over the form again to make sure he’d covered everything that he needed to, even though he’d already checked it about a hundred times and knew that he hadn’t missed anything. He just needed something to distract his mind with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d told Azirpahale that he didn’t need the angel here. It was a solo session, so there was no reason for the angel to waste his time being here. Now, he was regretting that choice. He needed the angel’s soft words of encouragement about now. Maybe this was a mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” The woman said with a smile. “Anthony, I presume?” She asked. Crowley nodded. “My name is Anna Caelan. Alright, come right on in,” she said. “Make yourself comfortable.” Crowley took a seat on the couch she had. He sunk right into it. It was soft. A little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>soft. “So tell me, what brings you into my office?” she asked, placing the papers on her desk. She pulled out a notepad and a pen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I . . . uh . . . it’s on the paper,” he said. She nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said. “I know it is. There’s also information that I don’t need right this second on that paper.” Crowley shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These last few weeks have been . . . hard,” Crowley admitted. “I don’t want to say that because I recently got the best news of my life, but in my head, that’s being overshadowed by everything else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That does tend to happen when you’re going through a rough patch,” she said. “I will tell you how I am going to do things.” She smiled. “As long as you are in that spot, you are in charge. We will take everything at your pace. Now, I don’t expect you to fully open up to me today. I am a perfect stranger, even if I am a professional. You do not have to tell me anything that you’re not ready to tell me, alright? Before we get into you, is there anything that you need or want to know about me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s mind went blank. It hadn’t occurred to him that she might ask him to get to know her. He supposed it made sense. You don’t want to just spill your secrets to a complete stranger, but part of him felt as though he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know anything else about her. Her only job was to help him figure his life out (which was quite ironic considering he was a demon and had lived quite a lot more </span>
  <em>
    <span>life </span>
  </em>
  <span>than this woman ever would). He shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite alright,” Anna said. “Now, I know you called me up for a reason, and I am going to give you the floor to talk now.” She settled back into her chair. “But I’m going to let you get comfortable first. So tell me about your family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just me and my husband at the moment,” Crowley replied. “But we’ve recently found out that he’s pregnant.” To Anna’s confused look, he said, “He’s trans.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well how wonderful for you two. Such an exciting life change on the horizon.” Crowley smiled and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s not the only one. We’ve recently moved here from London, actually. I  . . . uh . . . I had to get as far away from London as possible because of the stuff that happened there.” Anna nodded, taking note of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how long have you been around?” She asked. Crowley thought for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not long,” he said. “Only a few weeks or so.” She nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How interesting.” Crowley sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want small talk. I’m ready to just get to the point.” A look of surprise crossed Anna’s face, but she was going to stick to what she’d said. If Anthony was ready to dive into everything, he was ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there were really two big events that happened in London that were so terrible that I had to get away. One was the moment that I thought my husband had died. There was this big fire at the bookshop he’d been running over there. I thought he’d been trapped inside. I didn’t have any way to contact him, and it wasn’t like him to just leave like he would have had to in order for me to just . . . not know that he was ok.” He took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to word the next one without straight-up admitting to murder. “The other . . . also deals with death. I was at home, just with one of my friends from there, and all of a sudden, Ligur, that’s the name of my friend, started choking. Now, I don’t know CPR or anything like that, and I’m going to be honest with you, I thought he was just playing around anyway.” Crowley shook his head as the memory came back vividly. “I did nothing, and because of that, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Right there in front of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s terrible,” Anna said, realizing that Crowley was done speaking. She was making notes on her notepad. Crowley knew she was paying attention to what he was saying though. “I do understand why that trauma would land you in my office.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The word </span>
  <em>
    <span>trauma</span>
  </em>
  <span> lingered with him. Logically he knew that that existed. Humans got that all the time. Anything and everything could cause trauma. Every human is one bad fuse away from being traumatized for the rest of their life. He’d never considered the possibility that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>could have trauma. After all, he was a demon. He was the one who was supposed to be causing those sorts of horrible feelings (or at least, used to be), not the one on the receiving end of it. It made sense though. Those events, and so many others, had lingered with him for a long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lingered only to cause him pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley put his head in his hands. He felt the tears burning his eyes as everything resurfaced again. The heat from the fire. The sounds of Ligur’s screams as he was dissolved. The feeling of losing Aziraphale. Hastur’s horrified screaming once he realized what Crowley had done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all quite a lot to unpack, and he wasn’t even sure where to start with it. Anna was looking at him intently, waiting to see if he would say anything else. He couldn’t. He couldn’t make himself do it. He wanted to, that was the whole point of coming here, but now that he was here, he couldn’t make himself say the words that he needed to in order to help himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t go on about it,” Crowley said. “I just . . . I can’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” Anna said. “You’ve already said more than I expected you to on this first day. She put her notepad down. “How about we talk about something different? That little baby of yours,” she said, thinking it might be a good way to get his mind away from the events. “When’re they set to arrive?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley broke down. Aziraphale had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>pregnant </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the time of the fire. He almost lost both of them. He wouldn’t have even known about the baby. Just the fact that he’d lost the angel. The baby was further along than they’d thought they could be, and that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrifying</span>
  </em>
  <span> all in and of itself due to the implications of it. There were so many things that could have gone wrong with Armageddon, and he’d almost lost everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Anna said. “Everything is going to be ok,” she said. She wasn’t sure how to properly comfort Crowley due to the fact that she’d only just met him. She didn’t know how he would want her to react to his break downs, and she was forced to use calming, generic words. “I will let you cry it out. It is clear that you need to do that. I am here when you’re ready to talk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley let it out for a few more minutes before he was able to get himself recomposed. He looked up to Anna. He’d never in his entire life allowed himself to have an emotional break like that in front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let alone a stranger. It was good though, he supposed. Her job was to fix those who were broken, and oh how he was broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he’d fully come down from his emotions, he directed the conversation off of the minefield and into something that was more neutral. After the session, he thanked Anna for her time and decided to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was more than time for him to go home to his angel.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. On broken wings will I rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello! I (KaytheJay) will promptly apologize for the late update.  I woke up too late this morning to get it published before I went to work, and I got distracted after work and I forgot there too. Thank you to GothRockFairy for reminding me that I hadn't posted yet. </p><p>Anyway, because I posted late, I've decided to give you all a bonus chapter for the day to sit on as well. Hopefully, I don't forget again tomorrow.</p><p>Warnings on this one, it is another therapy session with discussions of a toxic work environment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two days after Crowley’s session, Aziraphale had his. Aziraphale felt very anxious because he was alone. He didn’t know how his mind was going to put together everything. He was sitting in the office of the therapist, who’d just pulled him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Aziraphale, my name is Clara Dalton. I saw that you wrote some things down on my paper to generalize what to start with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded. “Well that is jolly good then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and had her full attention on her patient. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself a little bit? This is a safe space, everything is between us. Share what you feel like you can today. It doesn’t happen all in one session sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale folded his hands. “Well, I’m happily married and I just told my husband recently that we are going to have a baby. I’m transgender, so I know it can be a bit jarring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him. “Oh, no. Like I said, safe space. Were you trying to have children?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shook his head. “The baby was a surprise. I didn’t know. We didn’t think it was on the table, but we are happy. But umm . . . I want to be better for the baby and my husband.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale, coming to these sessions are for you. I understand you want to do that, but this is about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You matter. Your feelings as an individual are important.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt tears sting his eyes. “You’re the first person to ever speak such words. As I mentioned on the paper, we just moved here from London. Um . . . I used to work in a very toxic environment, but I didn’t know it was toxic. The company was . . . let’s just say . . . very “holier than thou” about things. I always tried my best, but it never seemed enough.” He bit his knuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clara wrote down some stuff. “Work environments like that can be hard. Did it ever improve or did you just quit?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale breathed heavily. “No, it never got better. It got worse . . . I have no self-esteem because of it. I was constantly ridiculed about little things from what I wore to what I ate to who I wanted to hang out with . . . or even love.” Aziraphale squeezed his eyes shut as a memory too painful to bear came to the surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a deep breath. It sounds like you suffered a lot where you worked. That kind of invalidation can be damaging. What does your husband say to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale lit up. “He calls me beautiful. He calls me wonderful. Thinks that I’m worthy, but I’ve done things I’m not proud of! How could I possibly be worthy!?” He cried thinking back to the bandstand where he basically told Crowley he didn’t want to be on his side. The demon still loved him after all of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clara handed him a box of tissues. “That’s so wonderful to have someone to be so sure of you. But Aziraphale, self-esteem can come from within.” Aziraphale blew his nose, nodding as he was listening. “Part of your homework is going to be assuring </span>
  <em>
    <span>yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span> of your own esteem. I want you to get a journal and every morning write down five things you love about yourself, even if it’s so small as I love the way I make toast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded. “Oh. . .  ok. I’m sure I can do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you excited to move here?” she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he answered quickly. “No . . . I  . . . my husband was so desperate for a change. We both had gone through a lot. He needed a change from London. He had some not so good memories as well. I thought maybe moving here would be a fresh start for me too, but . . . I’m very British, as you can see. I’m having a hard time adjusting. I mean, I didn’t have many friends back home, but at least I fit in with the people. I had a bookshop back home. I do here now too, and I just ring them out and send them on their way. I miss home.” He almost cried some more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clara looked at him. “Aziraphale, I’m sensing that you’re a very selfless person, which is wonderful. But when you’re a married couple, you have to do things together. Be really on the same page. Eventually, you will have to tell your husband how you felt about this decision, and how you can make the best of it for you. That’s the takeaway from today, but really try to put yourself above all, ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale gave a little smile. “I . . . I think I can do that. Yes, I can.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clara rescheduled him in about six weeks’ time. Maybe . . . just maybe Aziraphale went home with a little more confidence in himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale came into the house feeling rather exhausted, but he was glad he went. It felt good to let that out. He was far from done talking about everything so far, but it was a good start. He was close to fifteen weeks pregnant, and his bump was definitely more defined now. He rubbed his face hoping Crowley wouldn’t see him since he hadn’t washed his face yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, angel,” Crowley called from the other room, having heard the angel walk in the house. “How was your therapy session?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale jumped at the sound of his voice. “Oh, hello darling. It went well. I really liked my therapist. I’m seeing her in six weeks’ time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley walked out so he could properly greet his husband. “Oh, that’s wonderful to hear,” he said. “I am so glad that things went well for you.” He decided to ignore the remnants of crying on the angel’s face. If it was something Aziraphale wanted him to know about, he would tell him. “I’ve just been spending the time making some cake. It’s almost cooled off enough for me to frost it, if you would like some.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweet love, you made a cake? Of course I would love some. Let me get changed.” Aziraphale decided to change into something a bit different. He saw it yesterday as he came home from work, and he wanted to wear it. He just hoped Crowley wouldn’t mind. Slowly, Aziraphakle came out in it. A cotton nightgown that was obviously maternity and it said “Baby loading” on it with a percentage bar. It was so incredibly dorky, but Aziraphale loved it. Plus it was a nightgown and he hadn’t really worn those around Crowley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t you look as wonderful as ever,” Crowley said. He grabbed the angel’s hips and pulled Aziraphale towards him. “Look at you being all beautiful.” He kissed the angel on the mouth. “I missed you while you were gone,” he murmured, kissing the angel again. He’d noticed the nightgown, of course. That was precisely why he was going all out on the affection. He knew the angel needed the validation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale moaned into the kiss just a little bit. “You don’t think it's a bit silly? I mean . . . during the late 1780s I dabbled with wearing some women’s clothing, but it was hard to fit into a corset with my body. I adored the fashion though. You’re sure this is alright? I just thought it looked very comfortable.” He felt his confidence shrinking, but this is what he liked. He liked wearing some feminine clothes once in a while just because he liked it. If he liked wearing them in a man’s corporation, why was that such a problem? Humans and their gender roles. Why did it have to be like that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley kissed the angel again. “I think the design is a bit silly,” Crowley said. “But not in a bad way,” he said, knowing the angel was already feeling bad about the nightgown. “I love that you’re trying out new things. That you’re really bleeding into the whole pregnancy thing.” He kissed the angel’s cheekbone and nipped at his ear. “I like the reminder that I knocked you up,” he whispered in the angel’s ear. “That there’s now physical proof of how much I love you. Proof that you carry with you everywhere.” He put his hand on Aziraphale’s belly and smiled into another kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale cupped his hands around his husband’s face. “Well, there’s no guarantee we will be blessed again, so I’m trying to soak this all in as much as I can. I like it when you place your hands on my belly, Crowley. It does things to me. It shows me how much you love me and the baby.” He felt completely swooned by his husband and it showed with how closely they were together at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled and put his other hand on Aziraphale’s belly as well. “If this is what it takes for you to know I love the two of you, I am gluing it here,” Crowley said with a laugh. “I don’t want you off thinking I don’t love you or the baby. Not even for a second.” He kissed the angel once again, nearly drowning in the amount of love he was feeling at the moment. “And if this,” he gestured down with his head, “is all it takes for me to say I love you to the both of you, I will take it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we enjoy that cake together on the couch?” He rested his head against the demon’s. His hungry brain didn’t forget about the cake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds just lovely,” Crowley replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them sat on the couch, enjoying some devil’s food cake. It was a very nice way to wind down their evening. As they retired to the bedroom, Crowley went to sit on the bed and Aziraphale was brushing his hair very softly in Crowley’s line of view, and the angel looked absolutely stunning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, angel,” Crowley murmured. “You are looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The demon smiled as he settled himself into the bed for the night. He knew he’d already said it, but he felt like the angel needed to hear it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale finished brushing his hair and turned around. “Oh darling.” He placed the brush down and went over to the bed and layed down on his side, looking at Crowley. “I know I say this every day multiple times, but Crowley, I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled. “I love you too, my dear,” Crowley replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale gently let his fingers trace Crowley’s face. “I love you so much. It just . . . it’s overwhelming. In a good way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled sleepily as he closed his eyes, the angel behind him shortly. Crowley’s hands firmly where they belonged over their unborn child.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. First Milestones, and a Setback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The weeks fly by faster than the two beings ever thought possible. There was so much left to do before the little one arrived. It felt like such a little amount of time, though they knew they still had twenty whole weeks left to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley had made the angel breakfast, as had become a habit since they’d come to America. In fact, he’d made two breakfasts. Sausage, eggs, and toast for one of them, but he also had a smoothie ready just in case the angel was not feeling the food. As long as the angel had something, Crowley didn’t care what it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, angel,” Crowley chirped as soon as he saw the angel come out of their room. “I’ve got breakfast all made out for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sat down at the table. He had a baby bump, and there was no denying pregnancy now. Aziraphale was very happy these days, though he seemed a bit sad when they first moved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, here you are,” Crowley said as he placed a plate and the smoothie in front of Aziraphale. Crowley sat down beside the angel and squeezed his hand before digging right into his own plate of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you my dear.” Aziraphale took some of the smoothie since he wanted something to wash down breakfast. The angel wasn’t wearing his waistcoat anymore, as it was too small. He’d switched to a sweater vest with his button up, which made him look more adorable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you sleep alright?” Crowley asked. He knew growing a tiny human couldn’t have been all that very comfortable and he wanted to make sure the angel only got the best of the best of everything. Which included his rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, my love. Good thing we bought a new bed for the house. It’s so lovely. Crowley, you’re being so kind, doting on me. Don’t over do it, my dear.” Aziraphale had been working on himself, but still always thought of his husband’s needs alongside his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who decides where the </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much </span>
  </em>
  <span>line is,” Crowley said. “I can do more, I can do less. You deserve as much as you want me.” He placed his hand on Aziraphale’s belly. “You’re already growing our spawn. Doing a bit of spoiling is the least I can do for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep doing it, maybe a bit more,” he teased happily, kissing Crowley’s cheek. After breakfast, Aziraphale moved on over to the couch. It was one of his days off, so he could do whatever he wanted. He had the tele on, playing some </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love Lucy</span>
  </em>
  <span> reruns. He thought the show was an absolute delight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Crowley had finished up the clean up in the kitchen, he joined the angel on the couch. He wasn’t a fan of the show, but he wasn’t going to be the reason the angel didn’t get to enjoy the show. They only ever had their days off together. They’d done that on purpose when settling the hours of their shops. He wrapped his arm around the angel as he settled onto the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the past, he wouldn’t have liked a quiet day like this. In fact, he felt as though humans who did nothing all day were wasting the small bit of the life they had away. However, now that he had settled into a more domesticated way of life, he understood. There needn’t be any huge displays of accomplishment on every single day. As long as one was enjoying the day, it was impossible to waste it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And how could he not enjoy spending the day on the couch with his wonderful husband and their spawn?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was cuddled against Crowley when he felt weird. He sat up with raised brows. “What on earth?” He waited a few more seconds and then felt that weird sensation again. “It can’t be gas . . . no, that feels different than this.” He folded his hands avround his bump. Whump! Aziraphale looked down and moved his hand over a spot on his belly and gave it a few seconds. Whump! Aziraphale immediately burst into tears. “Crowley! Crowley!” The snake had dozed off a tad. “Wake up honey!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley awoke with a jolt. He turned to Azirpahale. “Is everything ok? What do you need?” He reached up and wiped the tears off Aziraphale’s face. “What’s the matter?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale couldn’t talk, so he just placed Crowley’s hands over his hands on his belly. “Give it a second, my dear.” He was breathing heavily, hoping he didn’t just imagine it. Then whump whump and a bonk as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that-” Crowley shook his head. “That’s them isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded and smiled. “Yes, my dear . . .  it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley sucked in a breath and moved his hand. He waited for a few seconds before the baby moved again. “Would you look at that,” he murmured. “That’s incredible,” Crowley whispered. “I just . . . that’s really them.” He looked up to the ceiling to try and get his eyes to dry. “There’s . . . that’s Spawn.” Crowley looked back down to the bump, moving his hand again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re saying ‘hello Daddy! I love you!’” Aziraphale loved watching Crowley’s reaction to one of their first big baby milestones. Spawn was moving now, or at least big enough the movement could be felt. “Can you believe in twenty weeks we will get to meet this little one?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled and shook his head. He had lived an eternity. To only be twenty weeks away from meeting his baby seemed incredible. They had been a long time waiting, longer than they would ever be able to wrap their mind around. Their parents had been around since the beginning of time. No matter how long their little one lived, there would be no way for them to fully understand what it meant to wait for them. “It’s incredible,” Crowley said. “I mean . . . I’ve known I loved kids. Warlock confirmed that I wanted them of my own, but this . . .” he shook his head. “I don’t even know what to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you just kiss me instead of thinking of what to say?” Aziraphale chuckled, going to kiss the demon’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled and complied with what the angel wanted. There was nothing he loved more than allowing the angel to indulge in everything he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of their hands still remained on the belly and it was precious. Soon they would be a family of three. It wouldn’t be just Azirpahale and Crowley it would be Aziraphale and Crowley and their baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is really lovely, isn't it?" Crowley asked. "What a day, hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you....wish to go out?” Aziraphale was nervous he didn’t mind staying in but he knew Crowley would wanna go somewhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only if you wish to," Crowley said. "Do you have anything in mind that you wish to do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we need some more groceries?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow Aziraphale the grocery store. How exciting.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But the angel just didn’t know where else to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley thought for a moment. "It has been a while since we've done that. I haven't got a list or anything, but sure. We can go get groceries." He smiled and kissed the angel. "Let me just go make a mental list of what we've already got." Crowley stood up and headed to the kitchen to do just as he'd said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were at the actual store Aziraphale felt panicky, there were a lot of people at the store. He felt eyes on him. He felt like a circus attraction. Good thing he could fake a smile. But inside he felt like crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aziraphale, are you alright?" Crowley asked. "I can always take you home and do this on my own. It's quite alright." He squeezed the angel's hand. "I know you're having a tough time with the whole thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Crowley, alright?” Aziraphale got a bit snappy, but he didn’t mean it that much. “Let’s just finish.” Some of the other shoppers recognized Crowley from his store and greeted him. Crowley was fitting right in and it just made Aziraphale more upset about the move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley kept his eye on the angel, despite talking to some of his customers. He knew the angel well enough to know that he was feeling uncomfortable. He wasn't exactly sure why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I don't think you've met my husband," Crowley said as a way to bring the angel in. Maybe the angel would feel more at ease if Crowley introduced him. "Aziraphale, this is Chloe Garner and her boyfriend David Hansen. They're regulars at the shop." Crowley smiled over to Aziraphale. "Chloe and David, this is Aziraphale," he placed his hands on Aziraphale's belly, "and this is our little spawn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley, it seemed, had told some of his more loyal customers about their situation so that whenever this moment of introducing Aziraphale would come it wouldn’t be a big deal. Aziraphale was a bit surprised about Crowley being open about the baby but had to go with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah pleasure.” Aziraphale greeted showing off that British charm of his unintentionally. He was terrified of being judged, he was trying to work on it, he really was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I love your accent!" Chloe exclaimed. The girl had bright pink hair, which made Aziraphale feel as though he couldn't possibly have anything in common with her. "I wasn't picturing you being with someone like this though," Chloe admitted, turning her attention back to Crowley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wasn't really my intention either," Crowley said, sneaking a smile over to Aziraphale's direction. "Honestly though, he's the best thing that ever happened to me." He squeezed Aziraphale's hand to try and assure him that everything was fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale continued to keep the fake smile and then it hit him. Crowley was with someone like him, it was painfully obvious he was a wallflower. Crowley was the cool one, the handsome one, the one people would deem desirable. And it all became too much for Aziraphale. “I’m...I’m going to wait outside my love need some fresh air lovely to meet you both.” The angel practically b lined it outside. And once he was by the car he lost it emotionally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley abandoned their cart and ran after the angel. "Aziraphale? Aziraphale, what's wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale snapped his fingers so their groceries were already in the car and paid for without saying a word to Crowley. Aziraphale being quiet was not a good sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aziraphale, you can tell me anything," Crowley murmured. "Should I call Clara and push your appointment forward? Would you rather speak to her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m such a wallflower!” He cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I . . . I'm sorry?" Crowley asked, not sure how this could be a problem. "I can't say I understand, my dear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you wouldn’t! I’m not who people expect someone like you to be with. Just That’s it I’m going to fly home.” Aziraphale was just emotionally all over the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Angel I-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale got his wings out and shook his head. He flew home without a second thought. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     "I just, I don't know what got into him," Crowley said. "We've been trying therapy, but something happened at the store today, and now he won’t talk to me." Crowley sighed. "I don't even know why I called you." He’d called Dr. Franklin after he wasn’t able to get ahold of Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Dr. Franklin sighed. “Hormones can really change a person. Especially a pregnant person. This wouldn’t be the first time I’ve heard of a pregnant partner doing something impulsive. We can’t judge them. They’re going through immense change. Unless you think this has more to do with situational changes more than simple oh it’s hormones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "I-I don't know," Crowley admitted. "This is totally unlike him. I'm really not sure what caused it. I was just speaking to one of my regulars and he . . . Ran off. I've tried calling him since he's gone home, but I can't seem to get a hold of him just yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Did the conversation turn ugly with this regular of yours? I want you to think hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "I suppose it did, at least a little bit. At least from his perspective. She did say something about her not thinking he was someone I'd end up with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Ah . . . you see Anthony, he’s just overly sensitive right now. He has a right to. He’s carrying a baby around without a break. Imagine that. But I’m also going to sign him up for a first-time parent group I think would connect him with some friends going through the same experience. How old is your husband?” She began to type.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Umm . . ." Crowley thought for a moment. What had Azirpahale told her? If he told her something different, she would figure that something was up. He needed to know what he’d told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I just found it in his file,” Dr. Franklin said. Crowley breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled and nodded. “Alright, I’ll put him in the 35-42 parent group. I think that will really help him. Find a little niche he can feel a part of. Anthony, I want you to go home and make a big deal out of your husband. I’m sure you do already, but I want you to just pour out how much you adore and worship him right now. I mean, get creative if you have to. I’m sure, like I said, you’re doing it already. However, sometimes the pregnant partner just needs that extra bit. Can you do that for me? Next week is exciting to learn the gender as well.” She smiled. She cared about her patients outside of the office just as much as inside. She knew whatever happened outside would reflect in the baby’s health. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can do that,” Crowley said. “Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would do without you. I will see you next week.” Crowley hung up the phone before Dr. Franklin had a chance to respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley drove home as quickly as he could. He loved a good excuse to dote the hell out of his husband. Aziraphale was going through a lot. He knew that. He could only imagine just how much everything had been affecting him. The whole blowout for the day just went to show that maybe Crowley hadn’t been paying enough attention to Aziraphale’s needs. He snapped his fingers to miracle all the groceries to be put away. He did not want to waste any time messing about with those. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale, I’m home!” Crowley called as soon as he got home. “Aziraphale, my love, bearer of my child, I’m home!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was on the couch curled up with a big blanket and surrounded by empty McDonald’s bags. Clearly, he didn’t just fly straight home, but got himself some very greasy nutrients. He didn’t perk up, looking out from the blanket. His eyes were red and he wiped the snot off his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley ignored the trash scattered around the angel. He sat on the couch beside him and pulled him into his arms. “My love, my beautiful angel, look at you,” he kissed. “I’ve never seen anyone look as lovely as you do.” He smiled. “Do you want to talk about what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale could relax, hearing his husband talk about him in such a way. “She said she didn’t see you with someone like me. I’m not what people think of when they imagine you married. And with all of the people there I just . . . felt overwhelmed,” he admitted. “You have it all, my dear. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, sure, you’re not what people picture,” Crowley murmured. “Your aesthetic is so much different than mine is.” He kissed the angel’s temple. “We don’t look like a couple if people just look at us. But that’s alright. I don’t need validation from strangers to know that I married the angel who was perfect for me. I think it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>because </span>
  </em>
  <span>we’re so different that we work so well, not a hindrance on our relationship.” Crowley smiled. “Besides, you’re amazing too, my love. I don’t think you realize just how much </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>lucked out in getting to spend forever with you. Getting to create a child with you. Building everything, all of it with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale began to smile again as he threaded their hands together. “Anthony, do you really mean that? Truly my love, I’m so crazy about you that the thought of not being with you . . . well it makes me batty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never lie to you, Aziraphale,” Crowley said. “Oh, and I called Dr. Franklin. She had some ideas for how we can get you feeling a little bit better. Get you some people outside of just me. She’s signed you up for a parent group. I’m hopeful that you’ll be able to find some friends there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that does sound rather lovely. I have been lonely since arriving. Maybe being able to talk about pregnancy things with another pregnant person will be good for me. I’m so glad she’s our doctor.” Aziraphale looked at Crowley with soft eyes. “My reaction at the store must seem foolish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley shook his head. “I don’t think it was,” Crowley said. “I know Chloe meant no harm in what she said, but I can imagine how it sounded. Must have sounded like she thought we didn’t belong together. I know we don’t need validation, but it can hurt sometimes when someone denies something that is clearly true. So no, I don’t think you were foolish at all. Hangry maybe, but not foolish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have been working on my self-esteem. I really have and I hope you don’t see today as a step back for me. I mean, I feel like I’ve been holding my head up higher. Part of me, after calming down, thought if people don’t think we belong together, they can shove it up their lily-white asses.” Aziraphale gasped. “Oh, I said a swear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley laughed. “Hell yeah, angel, stick it to ‘em,” he said. “And I don’t think you’ve gone backward. Even if you did, sometimes you’ve got to go backward to go forward.” He kissed the angel again. “I’m glad to hear that your therapist has been helping you. Maybe you need to set up and have a conversation with her again after today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I have my next meeting with her a few days after the gender ultrasound, my dear. Each session brings me closer to being complete with myself. And what about your sessions dear?” Aziraphale knew Crowley was going to his own as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anna has been a great help,” Crowley said. “I’m feeling much better already. Learning coping skills and unpacking everything that happened. I never knew humans were so clever. I used to think therapy was a stupid waste of time, but I quite like having someone to talk to who knows how to help me deal with my issues.” Crowley smiled. “I’m so glad I got over myself in that.” Crowley laughed. “Look at us. A couple of supernatural beings who go to a human for emotional help. How absurd.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they do know what they’re doing, dear. I think it’s just going to make us a stronger couple and of course better parents.” Aziraphale just glowed whenever he talked about the baby. “I’ll have to write in my journal about more things I like about myself. I am learning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled. “I am so glad you’re learning to appreciate yourself as much as I appreciate you,” Crowley said. “How’s about dinner? We could order in instead of going out or cooking. Whatever you like. Or rather, I suppose, whatever Spawn wants. They seem to run the show when it comes to what you can and cannot eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, hold that thought,” Aziraphale laid against the demon with his nightshirt up. “I’ve been able to see them move, darling. I thought maybe you could as well. And then I want Chinese food.” He laughed, feeling much better now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley watched Aziraphale’s belly intently, waiting for the baby to move. When they didn’t, he looked back to Aziraphale. “I’m going to go put the order in,” he said, “just your usual?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale didn’t want Crowley to leave. “Yes, dear. Crowley! Crowley, look! Look!” he pointed to the movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled. He was tempted to put his hand on Aziraphale’s belly, but he also wanted to bask in </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching </span>
  </em>
  <span>the movement. It was incredible. It was yet another way Crowley was reminded that there was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside his angel, not just fat. He watched them move again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at our big, strong spawn,” Crowley said. “That’s amazing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale lovingly looked down at his bump. “Of course they’re strong, they have you for a daddy. And soon we get to either call Spawn a boy or a girl. What do you think of that, darling?” he asked his husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley had completely forgotten about that part of their next appointment. He was incredibly excited for that. Once they had the gender, they could really start choosing names for Spawn, other than the little nicknames that they’d given to the baby along the way. “I think that is incredibly exciting,” Crowley said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale pecked the demon’s cheek. “Anything with you is exciting. Now did you order the food? Spawn has a knack for some Asian cuisine at the moment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley nodded. “Daddy won’t keep you waiting for long, Spawn,” Crowley murmured to Aziraphale’s belly. “He loves you too much. So does your papa.” He smiled up to Aziraphale. “Everything you wish is my command, at the moment. Better use it wisely now because once you arrive, I won’t have you being spoiled rotten.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt chills as he heard Crowley use the word papa for him. It felt so much more real, that he would be a papa and Crowley a daddy to this wonderful baby. “I love you,” Aziraphale said. It was almost as if he was singing in a choir of Heaven, his voice was so sweet to the ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Crowley said. He smirked. “Papa,” he said, intentionally using the word, having noticed Aziraphale’s reaction to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale chuckled to him and snuggled back into the blanket knowing that the rest of the night would involve Chinese food, belly cuddles, and kisses. What could be better?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. It’s a...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Today was the day, they were going to find out the gender for their little baby. Azirpahale had a hand over his belly rubbing gently because the baby was moving about which was good. An active baby meant they would get all the shots needed for the big ultrasound. “Oh I can’t wait Crowley.” He giggled quietly to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Oh I know," Crowley said. "I hardly slept last night because I couldn't get myself settled." He squeezed the angel's hand. "And we can get an actual name picked out for Spawn after today." He smiled. "I think they're going to like having an actual name. Rather I think I'm going to like having something to call then other than Spawn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Oh but you love that nickname for them my dear. “ Aziraphale brought Crowley’s hand up to kiss the knuckles “Oh I can’t wait to do the shopping for the baby!” Aziraphale couldn’t wait to buy little frilly things for a girl or little boy items if it was a boy it was all so very exciting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Aziraphale?" The nurse called. "We're ready for you." Crowley squeezed Aziraphale's hand once more before they stood up and followed the nurse back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale held onto Crowley’s hand the entire time as they made their way to follow her. He needed Crowley for this. He would always need Crowley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The nurse did the usual things before going off to get Dr. Franklin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Crowley could not contain his excitement. He was bouncing his leg with anticipation. He had one hand on Aziraphale's belly and the other firmly interlocked with Aziraphale's. They were going to learn the gender of their little one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Everything's been waiting for this," Crowley mused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale was so excited and he bent over to kiss Crowley “I know my dear we are so close to finding out”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Dr. Franklin came in “Hello you two l. Big day isn’t it? Alright sweetie, going to have you lay down and you can hold your husbands hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale did just that as he smiled waiting for the big moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Dr.Franklin placed the gel on his bare belly and began to look “Well first things first baby looks a lot bigger there’s the head. What a gorgeous profile” she snapped a photo. She would be snapping several photos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      "Look at that," Crowley said in awe. He looked over to Aziraphale. He couldn't help it. He was being so overwhelmed with love that he had to look at the person that was actually there. He smiled before turning back to the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     She moved along to the body “Ah alright here’s the body with the spine and torso everything looks to be alright there....Aw look at those little chunky legs already how cute.” She snapped a picture of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed happily looking at the baby “Isn't it amazing Crowley? Our baby is more defined than when we saw them last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "It is," Crowley said. "I mean, I would hope they would be more developed. It's been a few weeks since we've been in." Crowley's face was beginning to hurt from smiling so much. "So what've we got doc?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Well...baby’s got their legs crossed” she laughed “It’s okay it happens all the time don’t worry. I might give your belly a tiny shake”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "The gender's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> important! Don't hurt them!" Crowley said before realizing that Dr. Franklin would never do anything to hurt them. He looked away from the screen to try and hide his embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Oh don’t worry sweetie it’s not that kind of shake it’s perfectly natural.” She gently waved the wand over quickly as if she was trying to wake someone up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Do you have a better . . . view?" Crowley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Let me see here... bare with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Crowley stared at the screen intently. He wanted to see exactly what the doctor was seeing. He wanted to see if he could guess the gender before she got to it. Problem with that arose when he realized he had no idea what he was looking at any more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     After a few minutes she smiled “Ah! There you are! Flash those legs for me! Oh. Anthony what do you think this is?” She chuckled pointing to what was very obviously something sticking out between the legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "We're having a boy?" Crowley asked. He thought that's what it was, but he was not sure of himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Yes it’s a little boy. Congrats!” She snapped the pictures so they would have the proof. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Crowley looked over to Aziraphale, smiling like no other. "My dear! Spawn's a boy! He's a boy!" Crowley looked back at the screen. "Precious thing he is," Crowley murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale smiled as he squeezed Crowley’s hand “A sweet little boy!” He was so overjoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Looks like we have ourselves an AJ," Crowley said jokingly. "Mr. Anthony Jr." He smiled over at Aziraphale. He wasn't anywhere near serious. Crowley was far too attached to his name and wanted to give his son his own name. He was mostly just saying it to see Aziraphale's reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anthony Jr, my love,” Azirahale did actually like the name. “Oh, it’s perfect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "My dear, I'm kidding," Crowley said. "Spawn needs his own name. 'Sides, if we were going to name him after anybody, it'd be you. You're the one going through all the shit. If he's wearing either of our names, it's yours." He looked over to Dr. Franklin. "So everything else checks out then? He's doing fine?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale would bring up the name again. The doctor helped Aziraphale sit up and she handed them the photos. “Everything is perfect so I’ll see you at the 26 week appointment just a check up and we will listen to baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Sounds wonderful," Crowley said. "Thank you so much. For everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale held the photos close to his chest as they went out to the car where they could happily celebrate with some good kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "We're having a boy!" Crowley said again once they got to the car, feeling more comfortable to let his full reaction out. "I wouldn't know what to do with a girl anyway. I have no experience with little girls. But a boy . . . A boy I can handle." Crowley smiled over to the angel before kissing him. "Oh I just hope he's what you wanted too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Oh darling I was having dreams about the baby being a boy. Oh I’m so happy. And you do know I want to name the baby Anthony Jr. I love the name A.J.” Aziraphale kissed him back deeply, not caring who saw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "He'd still be an AJ if we used Aziraphale instead," Crowley said. He placed his hand over Aziraphale's belly. "But my love, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>can't be Anthony </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a son named Anthony. There are so many names out there." He shrugged. "Spawn it is, for the moment anyway." He kissed the angel again. "I just want him to form his own identity, not have something already laid out for him. We'll talk about it later. We have some shopping to do for Spawn now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale wouldn’t give up on it. “Are we going to the store?” He asked, hoping Crowley would keep his promise to take him to Buy Buy baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "I don't tease a promise I can't keep," Crowley said. "Of course we're going. Now that we know Spawn is a boy, we can shop your heart out. Buy absolutely everything you could possibly want for him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale got in the car as he held his belly talking to the baby “We are going shopping for you sweet baby boy. Papa loves you so much. I adore you with all that I have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Crowley smiled over to his angel once again. This angel was absolutely everything and more, now that he was carrying their son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Crowley drove to the nearest baby store, anxious to just get a start on the shopping. Within only a few minutes, the two of them had been separated, though that was fine. Aziraphale was more than capable of taking care of himself. Besides, maybe splitting up would get the shopping done sooner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale was having such a sweet time shopping for his baby boy. He would on occasion hold the tiny onesie to his belly “What do you think my angel? Do you like this outfit? So do I.” He happily put it into his basket “Oh my darling boy you’re going to have quite the wardrobe and it’s very deserving of you my sweet child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Oh how sweet, daddy doing some shopping for the baby," a woman said as she approached Aziraphale. "It's always good to see an involved dad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Well I’m a very involved daddy.” Aziraphale had placed the outfit in the basket which revealed his bump which made him nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      "Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>," the woman said. She laughed. "You got me there," she said. "Do you know what you're having?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale chuckled. “We just found out today it’s a little boy. We were very excited we couldn’t wait to start shopping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Oh, how sweet. And look at your taste! That outfit is going to look absolutely stunning on him!" She pointed at the outfit that Aziraphale had just placed in his basket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale was smiling softly “Well thank you. I do want him to be quite the dapper dresser.” He really appreciated the women’s kindness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Oh, I can tell, a fine fellow such as yourself. What do you do for a living?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Oh I run a bookstore. It’s called A.Z Fell books. It has basically everything book related. I had a store in London before I moved here and just brought it with me pretty much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Oh you're British! How lovely. I always wanted to go to England," the woman sighed, lost in thought. "Oh, would you look at the time. I best be going, but it was lovely meeting you." She smiled at him as she turned to walk away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Who was that?" Crowley asked, sneaking up behind the angel.. "Know her from somewhere?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale looked at his husband from behind. “Hello dear. No, she just came up and just started talking to me. She was so nice and asked me about the baby.” You could tell Aziraphale was so happy. The first time parent group would help as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Well I'm glad this is going better for you than the last trip we made," Crowley said. "Look what I've found." He held up a onesie with devil horns on it. "Isn't it adorable?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale had the biggest grin on his face “Oh it’s perfect! Alright I think we have quite the haul for today my dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The two of them headed for the counter and paid for everything that they'd picked up. Afterwards, they decided to head straight home to relax for the rest of the evening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Honestly darling, please I like the name Anthony Jr. I think it’s a lovely idea to name the son after the father.” Aziraphale was pleading with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "What if we did it this way," Crowley said, "he has the middle names Anthony Aziraphale but he has his own first name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Is that the only way you’re going to compromise?” He asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Yes," Crowley said. "He gets his own identity," he said. "We have six-thousand years of building on our names. He doesn't need to have that pressure. So yes. That is the only way I will budge."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Alright agreed he can have both middle names be ours” he folded his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "And for his first name?" Crowley asked. "What shall that be?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Well...I did take the time to jot down a few. Um Malachi, Zephaniah, Joseph, Jonah, Peter, Daniel, and Steve.” They were biblical except the very last one, for some reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Crowley tested the names out in his head to hear which he thought would flow the best with the two middle names. "I'm caught between Peter and Daniel," Crowley said. "Peter Anthony Aziraphale. Daniel Anthony Aziraphale. Hmm." He looked to the angel. He really wanted the angel to come to his own conclusions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “Oh I love the way Daniel sounds” Aziraphale lit up. He smiled more, “Daniel Anthony Aziraphale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Daniel Anthony Aziraphale." Crowley smiled and put his hand on Aziraphale's belly. "Sounds like you have an actual name now, Spawn, don't you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Their little one had a name. Sure it might have been a mouthful, but Daniel Anthony Aziraphale Crowley-Fell would be the most loved baby in history.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Together we Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At twenty-eight weeks, Aziraphale was happily in his third trimester. He had a very large belly, which Crowley absolutely loved. They were excited for the arrival of baby Daniel. They used the name wherever they could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale really enjoyed going to the first-time parent group for his age section. Today was a special day because it was bring your partner to the group day. They were going to make a special craft for the baby’s room. Aziraphale was wearing his cute maternity sweater vest with a blue button-up with his tan pants and some comfy loafers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them walked into the multi-purpose room holding hands. “I’ve been talking about you so much everyone will definitely know who you are, my dear.” He squeezed Crowley’s hand as they went to find their seats in the circle set-up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None too soft about it, hm?” Crowley asked. “I’m a demon and I know how you can be,” Crowley said with a smile. “Don’t need anyone thinking I’ve gone </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft </span>
  </em>
  <span>or anything.” Not that he’d admit it, but he had gone soft. Just a little bit. Only for Daniel. They took their seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other couples decided to take their seats as well, and the lady at the head of the class, a woman named Leslie, started to talk. “Ok, welcome everyone! Today is a special day because we have all our couples together. How exciting! So what I want to do first is have all the birth partners introduce themselves first and maybe say one thing they are looking forward to when baby arrives.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She passed the baton to the first couple and each birth partner went on talking. There were many different kinds of couples, which was nice. All of different sexual orientations as well. Finally, last but not least, it was Crowley’s turn and boy was he ready to gush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my name is Anthony Crowley,” Crowley said. “Married to this handsome hunk of a man.” Crowley squeezed Aziraphale’s hand. “Unofficially for a very long time, though we’ve only gotten married in the last year.” Crowley looked over to Aziraphale and couldn’t help but smile. “I don’t think there’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing that I can say I’m looking forward to most when we finally get to meet Daniel.” He thought for a moment. “I can’t wait to hold him, but he represents a lot for us both. He’s the start of something completely new and the representation of a new kind of freedom that we never thought that we would get.” Crowley was now staring very lovingly at Azirpahale’s belly. “Some days I still can’t believe that this isn’t just some elaborate dream.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was crying now. The way Crowley talked about him and the baby was just music to his ears and he leaned in to kiss his cheek. There was a lot of collective awws from some of the couples and one lady hitting her husband, complaining quietly “you only said two sentences!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that introductions were out of the way, the group had a discussion about labor plans. Leslie explained the pros and cons of both unmedicated birth and medicated birth. Aziraphale had an idea about what he wanted to do. The idea of pushing a baby out without any intervention just didn’t sound like a day at the park for him. He just hoped Crowley would be ok with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, now that we had our topic discussion for the meeting, let’s do the fun part. Today we are going to make a picture for your baby involving handprints. We will take some paint, you’ll dip your hands in it. Carriers, you’ll put place your hands in the middle, leaving a mark. The birth partners, you’ll place your hands outside of theirs to make a little picture. You can choose whatever color paint you want. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley went right for the black. He may have gone soft for a bit for Daniel, but he had not yet given up his aesthetic and he wasn’t planning on it. To be anything but dark and brooding would be to change who he was. He didn’t want to do that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale decided to go with gold because it would go nicely with Crowley’s black, He would never have Crowley change who he was. It was that part of him that Aziraphale found endearing. Aziraphale grabbed his paint, but then winced. “Oh dear, my back is acting up again.” He waddled back over to Crowley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley squeezed the angel’s hand. “Is this a case of ‘I need a back rub’ or is it a case of ‘please hold the belly and take the weight for a bit?’” Crowley asked with concern. He didn’t want anything to ruin Aziraphale’s time in the parent group. Aziraphale did so love the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe both, dear. Please, if you don’t mind.” He was already leaning back against Crowley, breathing through it so he could refocus on the task for Daniel. He was comfortable with open affection with Crowley. It was so easy with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley lifted Aziraphale’s belly gently to take as much of the weight off of the angel as he could. He knew there was only so much he could do to ease the weight due to the fact that he was not the pregnant one. While he did that, he worked circles into Aziraphale’s upper back with his chin, doing his best to do both the massage and easing the weight at the same time, though he knew this sort of massage probably wouldn’t be as good as it needed to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale began to relax and let out a small hum to show he was feeling more at ease. “Thank you, darling, I love you,” he whispered. He dipped his hands into the cold golden paint and gently placed his hands in the center of the blank canvas. Aziraphale’s hands looked like wings when they were close together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, my dear,” Crowley said. He shifted, realizing he wasn’t holding quite as much as he could be. “You’re already working so hard on our little one. Anything to make it a little easier for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My God, how did you do it?” One of the ladies in the group asked. “How did you find a man to be so sympathetic towards this whole thing?” She glared at her own husband. “Mine would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Thinks this whole thing is easy just because I was biologically built to do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale blushed as he was wiping his hands off with the paper towel to get some of the residue off. He looked up at Crowley with the biggest smile in the world. “Well . . . let’s just say it took quite some time to realize we were just made for each other. Isn’t that right, love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you could say that,” Crowley said. “I’m going to let go now,” Crowley said to give Aziraphale time to brace himself again. “I’ve found a particularly terrible knot in your back here that I’m not going to be able to get with my chin.” Crowley gently lowered Aziraphale’s belly. His hands lingered for just a moment before moving to the angel’s back to start working on the knot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed in relief as Crowley worked on the really bad knot in his back. “When you’re finished, you can do your hands, my love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley got the knot loosened and ran his fingers over the spot more gently. “You don’t need anything else first?” Crowley asked. Though this painting was for the baby, nothing was more important to him than anything that the angel might need. The painting could wait a few more minutes if Crowley needed to get or do something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No dear, I am feeling better now. It helped so much, I’m honest.” He smiled at how much the demon doted on him. Aziraphale felt really loved and cherished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley kissed the angel’s temple before dipping his hands in the paint and putting them on the canvas, spreading his fingers to give a little bit of a contrast between his and Aziraphale’s handprints. He smiled at the canvas as he wiped his hands off on a paper towel. “Look at that,” Crowley said with a smile. He’d thought the painting would be dumb and was only doing it for Aziraphale’s sake, but he had to admit, it was kind of cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale loved how it captured their two essences and personalities. “Now he has a bit of </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his room.” He smiled hugging onto his husband’s slender waist. “I think Daniel approves, my dear.” He took Crowley’s now clean hand and placed it on the roundest part of his belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he now?” Crowley asked with a smile, only to be greeted with a kick. Crowley let out a laugh. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” He slowly moved his thumbs back and forth, waiting to see if Daniel would kick again. “I love you, Daniel,” Crowley murmured. He looked back up to Aziraphale. “And I love you, too, angel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another lady smacked her husband upside the head. “You’re never that engaging with me! You’d rather pay attention to the TV!” The husband looked completely oblivious to the fact that Aziraphale tried not to laugh out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it with these humans and not wanting to take care of each other?” Crowley whispered into Aziraphale’s ear so no one else would hear. “I mean, they’re supposed to love each other.” Crowley shook his head. “Is there any miracle you could pull to make these idiots take better care of their partner? Even just for the day?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smirked ever so slightly. “I think I have an idea,” he murmured back to his husband. As they were getting ready to leave, Aziraphale focused his energy and gently sent out flashes of love to the poor dim-witted partners. He cracked his neck once he finished, watching with delight as their attitudes changed. Pregnant or not, he could still do miracles, albeit very small ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled as he watched the sudden change in the men. He knew that it might not stick for very long but at least their pregnant partners would get </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of it. Yes, he was technically a demon. No, he was not completely heartless. There was a line, and he would not cross the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though maybe his own husband being pregnant had made him realize just how hard the whole pregnancy thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was feeling rather exhausted and he yawned to prove it. Luckily, they were already heading to the car with their dry and framed picture to go in Daniel’s room. Crowley drove them home. By the time they arrived, poor Aziraphale was passed out in the seat, his hands cradled around his belly. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley took a deep breath. He knew that he would have to get over himself eventually and just talk about the fire and everything. He knew it was something that was bringing him down, and Anna could not help him unless he told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I want to talk about the fire today,” Crowley said. Anna sat back in her chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you absolutely certain?” she asked. “I know that is a tough subject for you.” Crowley nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” he replied. “I can’t push it off forever.” Anna smiled and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m ready to listen to it whenever you’re ready to speak.” Crowley took another deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think part of the reason it was so hard is that we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically </span>
  </em>
  <span>broken up at that point. We’d just had a huge fight. I was on my way to apologize, but boom. The whole place was just up in flames. I ran in there quicker than I ever ran before because he wasn’t anywhere standing outside, and it wouldn’t be like him to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span> the shop. Especially in that state. So I knew he had to be inside somewhere.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would make it hard,” Anna said. “Not having had the chance to say goodbye and him having left you while you were on bad terms.” Crowley nodded before continuing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was already sold on the move before we learned about the baby,” Crowley said. “I mean, it wasn’t until after the move that we learned about the baby. Come to find out, he’d been </span>
  <em>
    <span>pregnant </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the time of the fire. That just-” Crowley shook his head. He felt the tears burning. He knew he needed to let them out. “I think that made it all the harder for me to cope with it,” Crowley said. He wiped a tear away. “It was just a lot to find out after the fact,” Crowley said. Anna nodded in sympathy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can quite imagine so,” she said. “You almost lost your husband </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>your son, all in one go,” she said. “Learning about that, even after the fact, can be traumatizing all on its own. Even if you know they’re both fine because of your frequent visits to the doctor and the fact that Aziraphale moved here with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley nodded. He didn’t know that he’d needed the feelings validated until Anna had validated the feelings for him. He’d been feeling like crap for feeling even worse about the fire after they realized that Daniel had been there at the time. He knew that both were fine. He’d gone to all of Aziraphale’s appointments to prove that, and he regularly felt and watched as Daniel moved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just . . . hard to accept,” Crowley said. “Even after everything. Even after knowing that they’re fine. I know for certain that they are fine.” Crowley shook his head. “It just doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>like they’re fine,” Crowley said. “He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna nodded again. “Perfectly understandable feelings here,” she replied. “I’m not sure that I myself would be able to accept it either,” she said. “But from the sound of it, you trust Aziraphale’s doctor a lot. I don’t think she would lie to you about the health of Aziraphale or Daniel. I know it is easier said than done, but perhaps taking that as proof that they’re both ok will help you a lot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Crowley mused. Anna took the rest of the session to bring Crowley back into a more neutral place emotionally. She didn’t want to send him back out into the world where he was bound to have an emotional breakdown after sharing such an intimate story with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley was more than happy to be going home after the session. He was feeling a lot better, having admitted to Anna everything about the fire. It even helped him realize why the move had been so helpful to him and why he’d thought of it in the first place. London had a lot of terrible memories and he needed time to heal before he could bear going back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale!” Crowley called into the house as soon as he got there. “I’m home, angel!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was sitting on the couch as if he was waiting for Crowley to come home. “Ah, dear how was everything? Once you’re settled, I want to speak with you, my dear.” Aziraphale had been doing some mental work as well. As his therapist said, he would need to bring up his feelings about the move and he just decided today would be the day to lay it all out.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it went incredibly well,” Crowley said. “I was able to actually talk about something that I needed to say. She was super great about that,” Crowley said. He sat down on the couch beside the angel and kissed his temple. “I don’t think that conversation could have gone any better if I’d set out to make it go well. What is it that we need to talk about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale held Crowley’s hands “It’s something that went back to my first session and she said it would need to be addressed with you eventually, and I feel like I’m in a better place to do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "As long as you're ready," Crowley said, though he was slightly nervous as to what this could possibly be. It wasn't like Aziraphale to keep a secret that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to discuss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale took a deep breath “Anthony, I didn’t want to move. I was happy in London. I loved my store. I loved the area. I loved the little flat we shared," he was getting emotional, “but when I saw in your eyes how much you wanted to move, I couldn't make myself  say no. I was so afraid when I got here. It was really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard being here. I felt like I had no friends and didn’t quite fit in here.” He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath “But then . . . I started sessions with Clara, and I found the parent group. I began to see the blessings around me. I’ve made new friends and I feel like perhaps I’m finally realizing that I am worth something to someone. And to you. I guess it just took getting out of Soho to see it.” He sighed nervously “Alright I’m finished so you hate me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could never </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>you,” Crowley said. “I can’t even think of anything that you could possibly do, even just in theory, that would make me hate you. Annoy me . . .  maybe. But people get over minor annoyances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I understand why you didn’t tell me before now. Looking back, I really didn’t give you the </span>
  <em>
    <span>room</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say no to the move. I was so determined to get here that I was willing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave you there</span>
  </em>
  <span> just to chase this little thing. Though, in hindsight, that would have been a mistake.” He placed his hand on Aziraphale’s belly. “I’m really sorry to hear how much you struggled at first with being here, I really am. Especially since you didn’t want this to begin with. I’m glad that therapy and the parent group has helped you. And I’m glad that you’re finally seeing yourself for what you’re worth.” Crowley kissed the angel’s temple. “Because to me, you are my everything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley, breathing easier now since he was clinging to his husband and being as close to him as he could, with the belly in the way. “You are everything to me as well, my love. I can’t fathom doing this without you.” He kissed Crowley on the lips, staying there for a good few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I imagine it would be quite hard,” Crowley murmured. “The way you’re dependent on some of the things I do for you,” Crowley took a moment to look the angel in his beautiful blue eyes. “Not that I mind doing them for you,” he added as an afterthought. “Growing our son . . . it has been incredibly hard on you. I don’t blame you for an instant for needing a little extra support.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m so thankful for everything that you are willing to do for me. Oh, that reminds me. Crowey, remember at the meeting, we learned about birth plans. Yes, I do want a medicated one. I just don’t want the amount of pain I’m in to stress the baby out. Would you be ok with that? I wouldn’t get the oh . . . what was it . . .  oh, yes, the epidural until I couldn’t handle the pain anymore.” He squeezed his hands and kissed Crowley’s knuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel, you do anything you have to to get Daniel out. I don’t care if that means an epidural. I don’t care if that means a cesarean. Nothing you do on the day our son arrives will make me think any less of you.” He squeezed Aziraphale’s hand back. “This is your thing, your body. You know what is best for you. All I can do is advocate for what you think is going to be best for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, my dear, what did I do to deserve you?” He rested in the crook of Crowley’s arms, closing his eyes. He felt a bit tired after the anxiety of the conversation beforehand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the better question is what did </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>do to deserve </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Crowley said softly. “I’m a demon, after all. Technically speaking, we shouldn’t even be having this conversation, you shouldn’t be here, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> shouldn’t be pregnant with my baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale laughed, kissing Crowley’s cheek a few times. “Yet here I am, and I’ve never been happier, my darling. You saved me. A demon saving an angel, isn’t that rather nice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled. “Yeah, it is, isn’t it?” Crowley said. “Something else I get to throw in Her face,” Crowley said with a snicker. “Doesn’t happen often that one of Hers gets seduced. Let alone seduced into marriage.” He kissed the angel. “I’ve never been happier either. I don’t think I could ever compare anything to being right here with you and our little Daniel.” He placed his hand on Aziraphale’s belly and laughed when he was rewarded with a kick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale laughed in return, feeling their little boy kick and move around. “He loves the sound of your voice, Crowley. He moves whenever you speak.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s a good thing, isn’t it,” Crowley said. “He’s got forever to deal with the sound of my voice.” He leaned down so his face was right over Aziraphale’s belly. “You hear that, once you’re born, you’ve got eternity to deal with me and your papa. Us and our obnoxious love for you.” Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s belly and smiled. “We really do love you a lot. Me and your papa both.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. All aboard the Feels Express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale was thirty-six weeks pregnant. To say he was exhausted and sore was an understatement. They were at one of their last appointments just to make sure everything was ready to go, and the baby's position was ideal. Aziraphale was in the exam room with Crowley by his side, as always. Dr. Franklin came in with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello! Well, don’t you look ready to pop. We are going to check baby’s heart with the Doppler first, then we can see measurements with the ultrasound, alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled as he lifted up his navy blue sweater that he’d chosen because it was easy for these appointments. His large belly was just exposed now. Dr. Franklin placed the want to his belly and the baby’s heart came right in. “Yep, still strong, as usual. He sounds great.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed happily knowing this might be one of the last times hearing Daniel’s heartbeat in utero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is always such a beautiful sound,” Crowley said. “I don’t think I would ever grow tired of hearing it.” He smiled over to Aziraphale and squeezed his hand. It was to a point that Daniel could come any day now, though hopefully not for another four weeks. They really would have their baby boy in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the doctor pleased with the heartbeat, she checked the fundal height, which matched right where Aziraphale’s belly should be. She grabbed the ultrasound machine and began to look at what she needed to see. However, she was very quiet and focused. Aziraphale clutched Crowley’s hands tighter. “Is everything alright?” Aziraphale bravely asked the doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Franklin nodded. “Yes, but I’m afraid little boy here is completely transverse. That means he is sideways in the womb, not head down like he needs to be at this point. But he looks great. He’s estimating close to eight pounds even.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale blinked a few times. “I . . . I can still have him the natural way right? Right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Franklin looked at him sincerely. “Sweetie, at this point I think it’s best we do schedule a c-section. You could try to get him to turn, but with him the size he is, he is most likely stuck there.” She tried to be gentle with her words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gentle or not, Aziraphale began to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley held tight to Aziraphale’s hands. He knew how important it had been to Azirpahale to have Daniel the natural way. It was the one thing he’d been sure of since the very beginning of the whole process. He didn’t even know what to say to the angel to console him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would we . . . go about moving him, if we were to try,” Crowley asked, wanting to grab onto something. Anything to make his angel feel even just a little bit better. He didn’t want to give up hope that Aziraphale would deliver Daniel in the way that he wanted to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Franklin sighed. “Moving a baby into position can be very painful and  very dangerous. It’s risky sometimes and not done a lot anymore because of potential risks to the carrier and baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Crowley said with disappointment. Of course they couldn’t risk anything happening to either Daniel or Aziraphale. He looked to Aziraphale and ran his fingers through the angel’s curls. He still didn’t know what to say. The angel had just lost something of the birth that he wanted, and it was looking like he wasn’t going to be getting it back. He squeezed the angel’s hand. “Well, you know best,” Crowley said. “You are the doctor, so I guess that is what we’re going to do, I suppose.” He looked over to Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was sitting up now and was crying silently into his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t I give you two some time while I go look at the schedule, ok? Take all the time you need.” She gently smiled and closed the door on her way out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she was gone, Aziraphale could properly sob into Crowley’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley ran his hand through the angel’s hair. “I know,” Crowley murmured. “I know, this . . . this isn’t what you wanted.” He had no words of comfort to say. No </span>
  <em>
    <span>but I’m sure he’ll turn and we can get him out the natural way. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nothing he could say to make this better for the angel. For the first time in his entire life, he had been rendered truly speechless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale held onto Crowley “You’ll...you’ll be there for me? The whole time?” He asked just needing assurance he would not be alone during such a major surgery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Of course, angel," Crowley said. "I was committed to being there when it was the natural way. There is no way I'm going to back out now." He kissed the angel's temple. "But this way, we at least know when he's coming," Crowley said with a smile. "No waiting around for him to decide." He wasn't sure if the words would actually comfort the angel, but it was all he could think of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale remembered what he learned in therapy, to always see a bright side in a situation “I mean...at least I won’t have to be in horrible pain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "And no hard effort on your end! They're going to go in and take him out." Crowley was going to jump on the positive side of the train as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale nodded and gave Crowley a good hug “We have gotten this far together and if this is the last hurdle to get Daniel, I would do it again.” He swayed in his husband's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Crowley nodded. "You've gotten through so much already. I think we can handle this too." He smiled. "She's out there getting ready to </span>
  <em>
    <span>schedule</span>
  </em>
  <span> when our son is born. In this small sort of way, we get to pick his birthday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “We better pick a good one then.” He gently rubbed over his belly “Oh baby you had to be just so comfy and snug in there now didn’t you? That’s alright love, the nice medical staff will help bring you to us at last.” He continued to rub circles into the belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "I suppose we must do," Crowley said, "though any day he gets to be born is going to be a good one." Crowley kissed Aziraphale's temple. "Are you ready for Dr. Franklin?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale took another deep breath and nodded “Yes I am dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Crowley stood up and went to the door to let Dr. Franklin know that they were ready to schedule the birth. He shook his head at the absurdity of it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     She came back into the exam room “Alright so I took a look and you’re 36 weeks 5 days and I want you closer to 38. So today is Tuesday and I’m thinking anytime between a week from this upcoming Thursday or Friday. What time do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Crowley looked over to Aziraphale. Ultimately, it was his decision because it was his body that was going to go through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale thought about it for a moment and then he answered “I want Friday. And I won’t sleep the night before, so I want to have the baby in the middle of the morning. Can we do three AM?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley wanted to fall on the floor. The angel had to be crazy! But then it did make sense to just get it done so they could be a family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr.Franklin was typing him in “Alright you have the day May tenth schedule cesarean at 3:00 AM. I’m going to send you home with all of the prep before your procedure. And what time you need to arrive at St. Mark's Hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Thank you, Dr. Franklin," Crowley said. "For everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Of course. I’ll be the one to perform the cesarean so he’s going to be in good hands. They both will. Try to take it easy the next week and a half. And I will see you bright and early on May tenth.” She kindly also escorted them to the waiting room exit before saying one more goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "So that's it then," Crowley said once they got back to the car. "May tenth we get to meet Daniel. After all this time, all we have left to do is wait." Crowley shook his head. "How are you feeling about everything?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale was back to being rather quiet. “I’m just processing it all, my love, I’m sorry. Can we get something to eat through a drive through please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Of course," Crowley said. The angel had been through a lot that day. Besides, he had a fully developed baby within him that he had to feed. "Anything in particular you have your heart set on?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “You can pick, I’ll eat it.” Aziraphale was sitting in the car just beginning to look out the window being quiet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Crowley went to the first place that he found. While they were waiting, he turned back to the angel. "It's ok to be upset, you know," he said gently. "I know this isn't what you wanted. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you're feeling guilty about being upset about it because either way, we get to have Daniel out of it." Crowley shrugged. "Just know it's ok to be upset. What do you want from here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Aziraphale was choked up but cleared his throat “Ten piece chicken strips and a large fry with a Lemon ice tea.” He wiped his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Crowley ordered for the angel and headed back towards their house as quickly as he could. He knew that the angel just wanted to be home in order to be able to fully process what they had learned that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale, with his food in hand, retreated to the bedroom where he sniffled and put on the TV for background noise as he ate. The food tasted amazing, but he just felt like he was robbed of something. After he finished eating, he pulled the covers over himself and hoped Crowley would find him for a cuddle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The countdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around the angel. He’d given the angel ample time to be alone so he could think everything over and he felt it was time for him to swoop in with his support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Crowley asked gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nuzzled right into the demon’s touch. “You were right. I’m still upset about it, darling. I’m glad you came and found me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you would be,” Crowley replied. “A natural birth is something you wanted the whole way through. That isn’t something that you’re going to just let go of immediately. I don’t expect you to either. I know a natural birth meant a lot to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt the tears coming back. “I just wanted to be like everyone else . . . maybe I wanted to know how labor felt and be able to give birth that way. Maybe I just wanted to have that. I don’t ask for much. Why is She testing me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley had a few snide remarks about Her, but he didn’t say them. Despite everything, Aziraphale still put his trust in Her, trusted that She had a plan that would make everything turn out to being ok. “I know,” Crowley said instead. “Life really isn’t all that fair. You’ve been sitting here wanting something for the last few months, expecting that it is going to happen, only to have it suddenly taken away. Just because our son has decided to be stubborn.” He placed his hand on Aziraphale’s belly. “I suppose I should have guessed that this whole thing wouldn’t have gone to plan. Daniel is my son, after all.” Crowley smiled sadly.”I just wish that there was something I could do to get him into position so you could have the birth experience that you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Part of me, as stupid as it sounds, believes that She’s protecting us from something that might have gone wrong with a natural birth. Perhaps this is the only way she can assure not only my safety but Daniel’s into the world and into our lives. I would die if something happened to him, Crowley. I would.” He looked into Crowley’s golden eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not stupid at all,” Crowley said. “And it could be true, I certainly can’t say that for sure, and we will never know otherwise. She works in mysterious ways.” Crowley thought it more likely that she was just not giving Aziraphale what he wanted after he got a lot of other things that he wanted, but he kept that comment to himself. “I’d be right there with you if anything happened to him. I don’t know what I’d do with myself if something were to happen to him. Crowley sighed. “But Dr. Franklin is good. I know she will take care of you and I know she will deliver our baby boy just fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale laid on his side, looking at his husband, his hand going to play with his hair freely. ”With you by my side, I can do this. I’m just tired. I’m ready to see him. I want to know how he looks and how he smells. I want him to know how loved he is. I can’t wait for him to see the little jungle room we made for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled. “He’ll be here soon, my love,” Crowley said. “These next few days will pass in the blink of an eye. You’ll see. And then we’ll have him. Dr. Franklin will get into you and we will have our precious baby boy.” Crowley placed his hand on Aziraphale’s belly and began rubbing circles into it. “We get to have our baby on May tenth,” Crowley said. “May tenth.” He thought maybe repeating the date would make it feel more real. It didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale knew that Crowley was trying to process it all as well, so he kissed his sweet demon’s lips. “I want him to have your eyes. Your color is magnificent.” He placed his hand over Crowley’s on his belly. “Maybe he can have my hair with it. Oh, he will be gorgeous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he is the combination of the both of us,” Crowley said. “Him being gorgeous is just a given.” He smiled. “I want him to have your smile. It’s the type of smile that lights an entire room. He deserves to at least have that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No matter how he looks, I don’t care. I just want to love him with my entire being.” He chuckled, being cheek to cheek with his love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next week was made with final preparations for the big day. Hospital bag packed, making sure the nursery was perfect and that their house was clean for when they would be discharged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May ninth came without any sort of fanfare. Aziraphale had gone to his last meeting at the parent group and was sent home with lots of flowers and items for the baby. He then went home and deep cleaned everything, really scrubbing the house from top to bottom. He spent hours in his library reading as well, to escape from the reality that he would be having a very invasive surgery in just twelve hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley left the angel to his own devices. He could only imagine what was going through Aziraphale’s head in those last hours leading up to their scheduled time. Besides, he had his own nerves to calm. Tomorrow, they were going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>parents</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Daniel wasn’t going to be a far off dream. He was going to be there where either one of them could hold him directly, kiss his little head, and touch his little fingers. He was a long time waiting, yet Crowley somehow felt as though he wasn’t ready for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A baby was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>deal. A whole little person that they were solely responsible for. One wrong move and the poor kid would be traumatized. That was a very scary thought. Besides, with him being born, he would no longer have Aziraphale’s constant protection. Daniel would still be a fragile little thing, one small lapse in attention could kill him. Crowley shook his head to try and get rid of the thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re ready. We have to be. He was given to us at this time for a reason. There’s a reason he’s coming tomorrow. There’s a reason for everything. I don’t understand Her. But there has to be a reason for all of this. We </span>
  </em>
  <span>are </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready. And we are going to love the absolute shit out of that baby. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crowley was pacing the house, unable to do anything else due to his anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once everything was done and ready, Aziraphale got ready for bed, though he knew there would be no sleep had that night. He climbed into bed and, and said a quiet prayer, hoping She was listening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It-it’s really tomorrow,” Crowley mused. “After all this time, he’s . . . he’s almost here.” Crowley shook his head. “I don’t know how parents who randomly go into labor cope with it. We’ve had a full few days notice and I still can’t process it. Aziraphale, we are going to be parents starting </span>
  <em>
    <span>tomorrow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded. “I’m scared, Crowley. I just want the procedure to go as planned so I can see my little boy.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will don’t worry,” Crowley said. “Dr. Franklin is very good at her job. She isn’t going to let anything bad happen to either of you.” He pulled Aziraphale into his arms and kissed his temple. “We’ll be in and out before you even know it. And we’ll have Daniel with us when we leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Crowley!” He smiled leaning in to kiss him, savoring the countdown to Daniel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled. Everything they had been waiting for would be coming to fruit tomorrow. He placed his hand on Aziraphale’s belly. Not long until he would no longer be able to do that. “You don’t even know what’s coming yet hm Daniel?” Crowley murmured. “Your entire life is about to start and you aren’t even aware of it.” He kissed Aziraphale’s belly. “I cannot wait to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going to miss this though. I did enjoy this pregnancy experience, I did. I just do hope you’ll still find me as beautiful as I’ve been.” He cupped a hand to Crowley’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is not a star in the sky that shines as brightly as you do,” Crowley said, kissing the angel. “Nor a mountain as proud.” Crowley smiled before blinking slowly. “Or a jungle with as much life as you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled at him softly. “I love you, Crowley.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I love you, my dearest angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went to bed at eight since they would be up very early. Crowley was out like a light. Soon enough, Aziraphale, luckily, went to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Look what love has made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nothing too graphic, but this is the chapter with the c-section, just so that you are aware.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley slowly peeled his eyes open and looked over to his alarm. It was only a few minutes before it was set to go off. He rolled over so he could see Aziraphale. He smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was curled around his pillow that they’d gotten for him when sleep started to become uncomfortable. He had one hand over his belly and the other arm over his eyes. The angel was so adorable when he slept. And Crowley was grateful that he’d gotten sleep after all that talk of not being able to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His alarm went off. Crowley wanted to turn over and turn it off so it wouldn’t wake the angel, but he knew he couldn’t. Aziraphale had to wake up. It was nearing time for them to head into the hospital so they could meet their son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was 1:30 AM. Aziraphale was still surprisingly sound asleep. Crowley decided to get himself fully ready and took the hospital bag out to the car and made sure the car seat was ready to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was snoring ever so lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley felt bad having to wake the angel up. He knew how hard sleeping had been for him, especially in these last few weeks. But he also knew that the angel would want to have time to get himself ready, even if that meant just brushing out his hair. “Aziraphale,” Crowley whispered. “You need to get up.” Aziraphale didn’t stir, so Crowley shook his shoulder a little bit. “Aziraphale, it’s baby time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale slowly began to open his eyes with a yawn. “I’m scared, Crowley. Let’s just stay here, please.” He held onto Crowley’s hand, but they both knew they had to go to the hospital. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley kissed the angel’s temple. “I know, love. It is scary. I’m scared too. Probably not as scared as you are, but I’m scared too. I promise everything will be ok,” Crowley assured. “And in just a few hours, we’re going to have our son. How does that sound?” Crowley smiled. “But you have to get up to make this happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale got out of bed with Crowley’s help. He got dressed in something he didn’t usually wear. It was a pair of sweatpants and a v-neck comfy shirt. He felt odd not being dressed up like normal, but he wanted to be very comfortable. He took one last look at the nursery before they headed out to the car. Aziraphale held onto Crowley’s hand before he got into the passenger side. The stress was causing him to have Braxton Hicks contractions. He took deep breaths in the car to deal with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for this?” Crowley asked for a smile. “The next time we get in this car, we’re going to have a baby.” Despite his nerves, Crowley was incredibly excited for what was to come. They were finally going to meet their son. He offered his hand to Aziraphale, who took it gratefully. Crowley squeezed his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hospital was just a twenty-minute car ride away. The city was quiet as the rest of the world was sleeping. Aziraphale held his belly as he felt their little boy moving around. Soon, he would be holding him in his arms. He was ready. These were the last moments of it being just Aziraphale and Crowley. It was bittersweet but exciting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to be dropped off by the doors so you don’t have to walk as far?” Crowley asked as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. “I suppose I could always carry you if you didn’t want to walk but you want to stay with me.” Crowley shrugged. “It is up to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay with you. I want to walk in with you.” He sighed as he twiddled his thumbs with anxiety. “Look, there’s an expectant parang parking, perfect.” he pointed at the sign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley pulled the car in and shut it off before rushing to the other side so he could help Aziraphale out. He gave the seat one last check before grabbing the hospital bags, knowing he wouldn’t want to return for them once Daniel had arrived. He bumped his shoulder into Aziraphale’s, trying to be a little silly to ease Aziraphale’s anxiety. “Well, we’re here. It’s too late to turn back now,” Crowley said as they walked in the doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale did manage a playful smirk as they held each other’s hands as they went into the elevator up to labor and delivery. Aziraphale was really starting to feel nervous and he was shaking. Once they got to the lobby, he went to immediately sit down. His knees were knocking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley went over to the desk to get them checked in. Once he was done he went back and sat down beside the angel. He wrapped his arms around him. “It’ll all be over soon,” Crowley murmured. “And it will all be ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded, not saying a whole lot, and that was ok. This was a huge deal. Soon, the nurse came to get them both. She had a gown for Aziraphale to change into, along with some fuzzy socks. They did all the final checks to make sure everything was set to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, big moment,” Dr. Franklin said as soon as she arrived. “Aziraphale, we are going to need to wheel you in. Anthony, you’re going to need to wash and get scrubbed up. You’ll be separated for the time being very briefly. We will get Aziraphale all set up when you walk in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked at Crowley softly. “It will only be for a few minutes. I love you so, so much,” he whispered with a teary smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Crowley whispered back. He watched as they took Aziraphale out and followed a nurse so he could wash and get scrubbed up. He followed the nurse back into the room with Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azirpahale was on a table with a sheet up from the chest down to block anything. He had a hospital hair net on and he was shaking like a leaf as Dr. Franklin was getting ready with her team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s almost here,” Crowley said, walking over to the angel. He squeezed his shoulder in support. “We’re going to have a baby here soon.” He didn’t remove his hand from the angel’s shoulder. He knew the angel would want some sort of physical touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was smiling somewhat at Crowley, who looked rather adorable in his scrubs. “I love you.” He repeated again, but it’s all he could really say without freaking out completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, angel,” Crowley said. “It’s ok. You don’t have to say anything. You’re the one on a table about to have a baby . . . removed.” He didn’t want to say anything else about it as not to freak the angel out more than he was already freaking out. Aziraphale was well aware of what c-sections were and didn’t need reminding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, are we ready to have a baby?” Dr. Franklin asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As ready as we'll ever be, I suppose,” Crowley said with a smile in Aizraphale’s direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale slowly nodded. Dr. Franklin went to her place and she had a scalpel in her hand. “Alright, Aziraphale. You shouldn’t feel a single thing right now.” She began to make her incision. The angel was quiet with his eyes closed, praying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Franklin kept her hands steady as she finished the incisions and proceeded onward. “Dear, you’re just going to feel a tugging sensation and some pulling.” She began to reach for what she was looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale squeezed his eyes at the sensation, but he wasn’t in any pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing great, angel,” Crowley murmured, not wanting to disturb Dr. Franklin while she had Aziraphale open on the table. “You’re so strong and incredible. You know that?” He smiled and squeezed the angel’s shoulder again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes, there was a bit of a commotion over the drape and then it happened. There was a very loud cry. The nurses were cheering and began to wipe him down so they could hold him up over the drape for a minute. Dr. Franklin chuckled at the wailing newborn and she held him up for the new parents to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale opened his eyes and began to sob happily. “Oh hello precious. Oh, baby . . .” He felt nothing but love for the baby he carried that was now here in the world. They quickly went to carry Daniel off to a station to continue to dry him off. “Go Crowley . . . please make sure he’s alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he got the nod of approval from Dr. Franklin, Crowley followed the nurses. “He’s really here,” Crowley murmured as if that would make it any more real. “He’s . . . that’s baby Daniel.” Crowley took a deep breath. “Daniel Anthony Aziraphale Crowley-Fell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel was being cleaned down as he continued to wail at the new sensation he was feeling. He continued to cry and cry as Crowley, on wobbly legs, walked over to the station where his son was being tended to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Daniel,” Crowley said. “Daddy’s right here.” He took a deep breath as he felt tears burn his eyes. “Daddy is right here.” He blinked and felt a tear roll down his cheek, but he didn’t care. He was staring at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in all his years. “Oh, precious baby boy,” he murmured. “Look at how you’ve grown!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s cries began to soften into whimpers hearing the familiar voice he’d heard all the time. His little eyes blinked open to reveal golden eyes. They weren’t slitted like Crowley’s were, but they were his exact shade of gold. From that moment, Crowley was gone and forever bound to his son. This little person he made with the love of his life, which reminded him that Aziraphale was being stitched back up and needed to see the baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I take him back in there?” Crowley asked the nurses. They handed Daniel off and Crowley’s heart melted. “Oh hello, Daniel,” Crowley murmured. He nestled Daniel carefully into the crook of his arm before heading back into the room. “Aziraphale, look at him,” Crowley whispered once he got back in. “Look at what you’ve done and brought us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale gently let his head nuzzle against the blanket, but he could see his beautiful baby in Crowley’s arms. “He’s wonderful, my dear. Perfection. We are so glad you’re here, little boy.” He sighed contently now that their baby was here, safe and sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s got my color eyes,” Crowley murmured. “They’re not snake eyes, but there’s no mistaking their gold.” Crowley bent over so Aziraphale could get a better look at their son. The little one he had worked so hard to bring about. “He’s just incredible,” Crowley said. “I-I’ve never felt love like this.” Crowley found himself staring at the baby, who had calmed down and fallen asleep after having been in Daddy’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s gorgeous . . . he’s perfect.” Aziraphale’s eyes closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled and brushed through the angel’s hair. “You did good, Papa,” Crowley murmured. “Rest easy.” He looked up to see Dr. Franklin. He sighed happily. “Thank you so much, again, for this.” Crowley looked down to Daniel. “I can’t even put words to how much this means to me . . . to both of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Franklin was smiling through her mask. “Of course. So we finished stitching him up. Everything looks good, so we are going to get to the rest and baby unit. If baby gets hungry, we can give him a tiny bit of formula.” The nurses began to wheel Aziraphale’s bed slowly to recovery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley followed suit, settling into the chair in the room once they got there. He felt bad having been the only one to hold Daniel, but he couldn’t help the fact that Azirpahale needed his rest. He rested his arm on the armrest to help give himself some support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was done. Now and forever, the two of them would be parents. Parents to this fragile little thing. Crowley kissed Daniel’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the world, Spawn,” Crowley murmured. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Family of Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, two hours after Daniel’s birth, Aziraphale began to stir. He was still pretty groggy and his memory was trying to jog itself. This wasn’t his bed at home, it wasn’t soft enough. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, the hospital, right.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His hand went gently to his belly. It was still big, but he couldn’t feel the roundness it had to it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daniel . . . Daniel!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aziraphale looked around. “Crowley? Crowley, where's Daniel?” He asked, sounding a bit worried. He couldn’t sit up much because his middle area hurt. “Ouch.” He winced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, angel, he’s right here,” Crowley said, walking to the side of the bed. “I’ve had him the whole time. Don’t sit up, I don’t want you to rip out your stitches.” Crowley brought the baby over where Aziraphale could see him. “Do you feel ok enough for me to put him on your chest or do you want me to just hold him?” Crowley asked. He’d been holding the baby for quite some time, but if Aziraphale was in too much pain, this was the only way he was going to be able to see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was determined to do it, so he gently held out his hands. “If I need help, I’ll ask for you to help, my love. I need to feel my baby close to me, please.” Aziraphale could see the little blond-haired baby, but he needed to feel him on his chest to take him in. He’d only gotten to see him for a few moments before he fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley was more than happy to comply and gently lowered him to Aziraphale’s chest. He smiled as he squatted down beside Aziraphale so he could remain close to him. “He’s everything we ever could have wanted,” Crowley said, “and more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale peered down into the peaceful face of his baby boy, who was sound asleep. “Oh my. He really is. He’s so beautiful. Look at those lovely features.” Daniel had Aziraphale’s facial structure, but with Crowley’s nose and eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled. “Yeah,” Crowley murmured. “He’s . . . he’s just everything.” Crowley ran his thumb gently over Daniel’s head. Crowley could not take his eyes off the baby. He knew he should be paying a little bit more attention to Aziraphale due to everything he just went through, but he could not pull his eyes away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel was beginning to stir and made little pouty faces before he let out a few precious whimpers and cries. Aziraphale instinctively held him closer and rocked him. “Shhh . . . I know sweet love, I know. It’s alright. Papa is here. Papa loves you, baby.” He gently rocked the little boy as if he was born to do this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley placed a kiss on Daniel’s head. “We won’t let anything happen to you,” Crowley said. “We’ve got you. You will never have to worry about anything.” As Aziraphale rocked, Daniel slowly calmed down. “There, that’s it,” Crowley murmured. “You’re ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked up at Crowley since they were finally close together. “I think a kiss is in order to celebrate his arrival, don’t you think darling?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley kissed his angel with a smile. Their perfect family was finally united for the very first time. He lingered there for a few moments before breaking the kiss just to get another look at their little boy. Their </span>
  <em>
    <span>son</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “He’s here,” Crowley said. “He’s finally here. Oh! Pictures!” Crowley said. He went over to one of the hospital bags and pulled out his phone. “We have to have them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale chuckled. “Oh, but dear, make sure you crop me out of any of them. I look rather hideous.” He felt like he would just ruin the photos or he would hate how he looked post-birth. He had learned to love himself no matter what, but vanity was still a thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pish posh,” Crowley said. “You just had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Obviously you aren’t going to be looking your best. You’re still going to want this,” Crowley said. “Now look at the camera and smile.” Crowley backed up and tried to find a position where he could properly get a picture of both Aziraphale and Daniel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile after that remark. He beheld Daniel close to his cheek and smiled for the camera. He was so happy to be holding his newborn son. The joy was all over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley showed Aziraphale the picture immediately after he got a good one. “Look at that,” Crowley said. “Isn’t that nice?” He smiled. “Something to go up on the walls, for sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah. Now you.” Aziraphale made a grabby hand for the phone. “I might not be the best with technology, but I know how to take a photo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled. “I mean obviously,” Crowley said. “I want to be in the pictures too.” He handed Aziraphale the phone and took Daniel from him. Crowley stuck his tongue out for the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so naughty, my dear. Smile.” Aziraphale took some pictures and showed Crowley. “How lovely. They’re nice photos of the two of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now for all three of us,” Crowley said. He handed Daniel back to Aziraphale, taking the phone back. He flipped the camera to take a selfie. “Smile for the camera!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them took a lot more pictures throughout the next few minutes. Some of just Daniel, some of just Aziraphale, and some of just Crowley. They took a few more selfies just to make sure they got a good one. Crowley really wanted to have good pictures. Both for Daniel’s baby book and to display in their home. Their home wouldn’t be complete without pictures of their whole family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Dr. Franklin came in to check on them, she told the parents that Daniel was born at 3:25 AM at eight pounds, three ounces and was nineteen inches long. She was having some food sent up to Aziraphale as well, and that there would be formula ready whenever Daniel got hungry again. It was very small amounts to feed him anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another nurse came in to help give little Daniel his first little rinse off because the chord couldn’t get wet. Crowley, of course, very close to watch. Daniel whimpered at first but relaxed at the nice, warm water on his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feels nice, doesn’t it?” Crowley asked. “Baths are really nice. And if you’re anything like your papa, you are going to be obsessed with them.” Crowley smiled over to Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse smiled as she turned the water off. “I bet that felt nice, didn’t it sweet boy?” She chuckled, diapering the little boy and showing Crowley how to turn him into a proper baby burrito, complete with a newborn hat. “There you go. Wanna go back to Daddy? Congratulations,” she told Crowley happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Crowley said, taking his son with a grin. “It just doesn’t feel real yet, even though I’ve been holding him for hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It takes time. Each day, you’ll feel it’s more real.” She went off with a happy chipper and once again, it was just the three of them together. They would be moved to the family and baby unit soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley sat back down in the chair, holding Daniel. Aziraphale was busy with his food. It was just trashy hospital crap, but it was the first thing Aziraphale had eaten in a long time, so it was tasting like God Herself had prepared it for him. Crowley rocked Daniel back and forth in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel was looking up at his daddy with such an Aziraphale-like expression it was honestly too adorable for the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look at you,” Crowley said. “All awake and content. You look like your papa, yes you do,” Crowley cooed. “Looking at the world for the very first time.” Crowley smiled. “I remember the day I came to Earth too. That was the day I met your papa, you know. Tempted Eve to an apple and now there’s sin in the world.” He smiled. “You’re going to wreak havoc someday too. You and me are going to make Papa have a run for his money aren’t we?” Crowley kissed his head. “I love you, Daniel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of that first day was such a wonderful day. Aziraphale got to feed the baby with the bottle and enjoyed taking care of his sweet baby. Crowley was there whenever Aziraphale needed something or just needed to rest. It would be a few days before baby Daniel and Aziraphale would be discharged.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Home to Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning of May thirteenth was an exciting one. They were finally going to get to take their baby boy home. It was also terrifying because leaving meant they no longer would have the guidance of the nurses and Dr. Franklin at any moment that they needed help. They would have to start figuring things out on their own. Crowley felt as though their team had prepared the two of them to their best ability. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley was also starting to miss his own bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them were now just waiting for the final ok from Dr. Franklin before they were able to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was back in his sweats and v-neck. He would be very tender until he completely healed from surgery. He was dressing little Daniel in a cute blue onesie with feet bottoms and a little hat and mittens. He looked so precious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was rocking him in his arms as Dr. Franklin came in to check everything over. “Alright, if everything looks ok, I’m discharging you both. I’ll see you for his first check-up next week.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley walked over to the angel and squeezed his shoulder. This was it. This was really the start of the rest of their lives. The start of </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>being full parents in the real world. They were finally bringing Daniel </span>
  <em>
    <span>home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have a wheelchair for Aziraphale since that’s too far of a walk for him.” She smiled. “Congratulations.” She gently patted both of their shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Crowley said. “Should I go get the car then? Bring it in closer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, why don’t you go ahead and do that and a nurse will bring your husband down with the baby.” She paged a nurse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked over to Aziraphale. “This is it, my love,” Crowley murmured. “He’s coming home.” He smiled before kissing the angel. “I’m going to go get the car now.” Crowley left and headed down to the parking lot. He found the car as quickly as possible and pulled up to the doors and watched for the nurse with Aziraphale. As soon as he saw them, he jumped out of the car to see how he could help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale handed the little baby to Crowley since they needed to get him settled first. Little Daniel squirmed a little bit in Crowley’s arms before he settled against him. The little boy felt like a feather in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright, Daniel,” Crowley murmured as he opened the back door. “You’re just going to go in your seat. We get to go home today. You’re going to meet all of Daddy’s plants and see Papa’s library.” Crowley leaned into the car and gently lowered Daniel into his seat. He buckled him in and Daniel let out a cry of protest. “I know,” Crowley cooed. “It sucks having to do that. But it’s for your safety. If I could hold you the whole way home, I would.” Crowley brushed his thumb over Daniel’s fingers to let him know he was still there. It did nothing to console the baby and Crowley sighed. Daniel had gone almost his entire life so far being held, so it wasn’t like Crowley blamed him for his wails of protest. “We’ll be home before you know it,” Crowley whispered. He turned his attention back to Aziraphale and the nurse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse was on one side as Crowley came to the other to help Aziraphale into the Bentley. The poor angel was hurting something awful. The two of them gently got him into the car. The nurse said goodbye to them as she headed back inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale took a deep breath as he sat in the back with the baby in case he was really upset. “I’m alright dear, just sore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley sighed with sympathy as he looked in the rearview mirror. “I know, angel,” Crowley said. “You went through a lot a few days ago.” He reached his hand back and put it on Aziraphale’s knee. “We’re going to take it easy these next few weeks, alright? No worrying about work for me, and you’re not going to worry about anything but making a speedy recovery.” Crowley turned back around and started the journey home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive home seemed significantly longer than the drive to the hospital had been. He supposed it was because they were both exhausted from the events a few days before and both just wanted to be home. Once they were finally home, Crowley pulled the car into the yard so that Aziraphale would save a few feet of walking into the house. He could always move the car later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale would have to walk. There was no denying that. “Crowley, take the baby inside first, then help me.” Azirpahale knew it would take time to get him inside, and little Daniel would be ok for a few minutes in his car seat in the house. Daniel had fallen asleep in the drive home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley did as he was asked, bringing Daniel inside, leaving him in the entryway, out of the way so Aziraphale would be able to go inside before he went out to help Aziraphale. He opened the door to the car and reached out to the angel to help get him out of the car. “Nice and easy,” Crowley said. “No need to rush this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale got up very slowly, leaning on Crowley, wincing a bit as he held his hand. “It stings, my love.” He sighed, holding close to Crowley. He just wanted his bed. He hadn’t slept very well in the hospital. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, love,” Crowley said. “I know.” he sighed. “I wish there was something I could do to make it all better for you.” He squeezed Aziraphale’s hand. “But I’ll make you get all rested up. I’ll take care of everything until you’re well enough to get back on your feet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled at his wonderful husband, hanging onto him until they got to their very amazing and soft king bed. “My bed,” Aziraphale whispered as if he had seen a holy relic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled as he eased Aziraphale into the bed. Once he was settled, he asked, “Is there anything that you need right now before I go get Daniel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want us all together.” Aziarphale sank into the covers feeling finally relaxed and at ease. There was no place like home. Especially after being in the hospital. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley went out to the entryway where he’d left Daniel. He smiled when he saw the baby. “You’re finally home, my love,” Crowley whispered as he squatted down to ease the baby out of his seat. “The only time you’ve ever been here is when you were inside your papa, you know that?” Crowley asked with a smile. Once he was standing again, he placed a kiss on his head. “Papa is going to need an extra-long time to heal since you decided that you didn’t want to come the natural way, but that’s ok. Daddy can take care of you until he’s ready. We’re just happy that you’re here and you’re safe.” He kissed Daniel’s head again before he headed back to the bedroom. He crawled into bed beside Aziraphale and smiled over at the angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale gently took Daniel out of Crowley’s arms, rocking him. “It’s so nice that you’re outside my belly dear boy.” He kissed Daniel’s little head. “Oh, my sweet baby, I’m so happy you’re a part of our family.” Aziraphale was experiencing postpartum hormones going everywhere. “I never told your daddy this, but I always wanted a baby . . . and I’m telling him now. I never thought I would have this.” He looked up at Crowley with shimmering eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I admit something?” Crowley said. “Something that is going to destroy my whole demon persona?” Crowley smiled as he looked down at his son. “I always wanted kids too,” he said without looking up. “I always thought I was going to have to do it with some human to make it happen if I got that desperate for it. Never did, don’t worry. You don’t have any bastard siblings that I’m hiding. The only one for me is your papa, and the only kids I want are kids I have with your papa.” Crowley kissed the angel’s cheek. “I don’t really care if we just have you or if we have ten more little ones running about. I don’t think now’s the time for that conversation though. Papa’s still </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>much so hurting from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt like he could melt from hearing his husband be so open about his feelings. “I’m so proud of you darling. That you felt you can share your feelings with me. And I would love more. Maybe in a few year’s time. The perk of being immortal is that we have time. And if this corporation gets tired, I can just recharge myself. Takes a few days of sleeping, but it can happen. My stomach hurts though. I just hope the scar it leads won’t put you off, my love.” Aziraphale reached to kiss Crowley’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That scar is a permanent reminder of the family we’ve got together,” Crowley said. “If anything, I think I’ll find you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>beautiful now that you’re going to have it. Just a little reminder that there is life that exists that is a combination of the both of us.” Crowley gently touched Daniel’s face. Crowley shook his head with a smile. “He’s absolutely perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hours ticked by without much notice until little Daniel began wailing for food. “Love, can you make a bottle for him?” Aziraphale began to soothe him. “I know, little boy, you’re hungry. We have just been having a lovely time getting to know you here at home.” He gently patted the baby’s bottom to mimic the heartbeat Daniel used to hear when he was inside Aziraphale growing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley got up and headed to the kitchen so he could get it ready. Daniel certainly wasn’t used to having to wait for food, and Crowley wasn’t about to let him start on the habit just yet. He had a lot of getting used to the world to do before he needed to worry about that sort of thing. Crowley shook the bottle as he walked back to the bedroom. Daniel was starting to have quite the fit. “Daddy’s right here,” Crowley said gently. “I’ve got it.” He handed the bottle to Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale tested it on his wrist before letting the bottle touch the baby’s lips. He began to suckle gently. Daniel looked so small compared to the bottle in his mouth. Aziraphale was looking worn out again, but he was determined to take care of his little boy. He had waited nine long months to do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley watched the two of them. It was such a beautiful moment between the two of them that he couldn’t help it. He knew that it didn’t look like much from the outside, but this was six-thousand years in the waiting. Six-thousand years of having to constantly look over their shoulders to make sure no one was watching them. Six-thousand years of excuses just so they could stay close together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley didn’t know when he’d started crying, but he did. It was just all too much for him to process, he supposed. Daniel was not only their son, but he was tangible evidence that they were truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>free</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It never would have worked out like this if they hadn’t left Heaven and Hell respectively. He wiped his face and smiled at the angel to let him know that he was ok. More than ok, even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, angel,” Crowley said once Aziraphale had burped him. “Let me take him. You are exhausted and need to sleep. I’ve got him. You need your rest. You’re not going to recover otherwise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure my love? Oh, Anthony, are you alright?” Aziraphale used one of his hands to wipe at his husband’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled again. “Yeah. I’m . . . I’m perfect, actually. It’s all just a bit much. Just thinking about everything Daniel means. And yes, I can take him. You need rest more than I do. You’re the one who had your insides ripped up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shuddered a bit. “Thanks for the reminder, love. It’s alright, yes you can take him.” Aziraphale gave Daniel a quick burp before handing him to his adorably eager husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley cast a glance over to Aziraphale to make sure he was settling in for a nap before turning his attention back to the baby in his arms. “Look at you, sweet thing,” Crowley murmured. He held the baby close to his chest. “Our sweet baby.” Crowley closed his eyes. How incredible for them. Their perfect little family.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. America the Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello and welcome to the final chapter of Across the Pond! We have both been surprised and very grateful that the lot of you have enjoyed the story just as much as we enjoyed writing it. We appreciate all of you who's left kudos, comments, and those who are just silently reading. Thank you all for the support of this fic. It means everything to the both of us. </p><p>Anyway, I will stop with my rambling so you can get into the chapter. We hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A month or so after Daniel was born, Crowley returned to work. He’d begun to miss the music store and his customers. Besides the fact that the only people that he was talking to at home was a baby and his husband. Not that there was anything wrong with the two of them, it was just that he needed a refresher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His customers had greeted him with congratulations left and right. A few had even brought in small things for the baby, which Crowley greatly appreciated. The gifts were a reminder that he was starting to make an impact on the world. Or rather, he was starting to make a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>impact on the world for the first time ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt so much better and was, for the most part, healed from his surgery. It was summertime, and he was itching to get some fresh air. He decided to take baby Daniel to visit Daddy at his work. Aziraphale put on some comfy tan shorts with a blue button-up and a bowtie. He dressed Daniel in a little romper onesie and a hat. “Ooh, Daddy is going to be so surprised! Isn’t that right, little one?” he kissed his cheek and cooed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel was slightly more aware of the world around him, even managing a smile every once in a while, though his parents thought it might still just be a reflex. He seemed to recognize his parents more strongly than by voice alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale was thankful Crowley’s shop was a brisk walk away from their home. He placed little baby Daniel into the stroller and started on their way to the store “I love you baby.” Aziraphale smiled down at him “Do you have one of those rare smiles for Papa? Do you?” He cooed at his sweet baby. He then giggled when he saw that Daniel did manage a smile for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     About seven minutes later, Aziraphale could see Crowley’s shop, Temptations: music and art collection come into view. He strolled right on into the store and cleared his throat “Do excuse me good fellow, do you have any of Mozart's music on a CD?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Aziraphale!" Crowley said before he saw the angel. He would recognize that voice anywhere. He apologized to the customer he was with and went over to properly greet the angel. "What are you doing here?" He smiled. "And with Daniel! Hello my sweet baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “Well we were feeling a bit cabin crazy, so we decided to enjoy this beautiful day and come visit you at work.” Aziraphale chuckled just bursting with confidence as he pushed the stroller closer so Crowley could see the baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're being good for Papa aren't you?" Crowley asked. "You and I can have some words if you're not." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Erm, Anthony," one of Crowley's employees asked. "A customer has a question." Crowley sighed. He was at work, so he really shouldn't put Aziraphale and the baby first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     "Yeah, alright, what is it?" Crowley asked, knowing it was probably something someone other than Crowley could have just as easily answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Where are your Beetles vinyls?" The woman asked. Crowley rolled his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My point exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Over there," Crowley pointed vaguely, not wanting to deal with her anymore. Why did they always insist on asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> the stupid questions? His employees knew the store just as well as he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale chuckled about to take Daniel “I’m sorry love we can wait outside till your lunch break.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "No, no, you're fine," Crowley said. "They just ask me dumb questions." He reached into the stroller and pulled Daniel out. "I've been needing a little bit of a baby fix anyway." He smiled at the baby. He couldn't help it. "Daddy missed you so much," Crowley said, placing a kiss on the baby's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Some of the customers who saw them together made some Aww noises. Aziraphale smiled watching them together and Daniel smiled at Crowley, and it was a rather big smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Crowley wasn't paying any mind to anyone but the baby in his arms. He didn't care how much being caught like this would change his heartless badass persona that he had worked hard to build. Word would spread either way, and Crowley wasn't about to treat Daniel any different than he had before. "You're going to be spending a lot of time here," Crowley said. "Daddy loves this shop. When you're old enough, I'll even let you take anything that you want home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “As with my bookshop he can read as much as he wants," Aziraphale chimed in. "Music and reading do go hand in hand my dear love.” Aziraphale made silly faces at Daniel so he would smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Anthony! Hello!" It was the girl who'd triggered an emotional response out of Aziraphale the last time she'd seen him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Chloe! Hi," Crowley said. He snuck a glance at Aziraphale to make sure he was ok, preparing to get her away if he wasn't. "Long time no see. You remember Aziraphale?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "How could I forget?" Chloe replied. "Nice to see you again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale stood strong and smiled back at her “Ah hello again.” He kept his eyes on his little boy who was still being content with his daddy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "How have you been?" Crowley asked, now keeping his eyes on Aziraphale to watch for early signs of distress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Oh, I've been pretty good," she said. "Though I can imagine you've been better. Who's this little one?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Daniel," Crowley replied. "He's a month old now." He smiled. "Is there Anything that you were looking for?" Chloe shook her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "I just happened to be in the neighborhood and noticed that you were in, so I had to come say hello. Good to see you're in good health and your absence was a positive one. I better get going now! See ya!" She turned and walked out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Are you ok?" Crowley asked, knowing that seeing her again couldn't have been good on Aziraphale, no matter how nice she was or how good her intentions were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale was completely calmed this time around “I’m fine my dear honest she just wanted to say hello. I can’t exactly get mad at that now can I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale wrapped his arm around Crowley’s waist. “When you do get your lunch break, it will take a real miracle for your favorite food to be in your office?” He smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "A real miracle, hm?" Crowley said. "I suppose it's a good thing I married an angel, then." He kissed the angel's temple. "I guess I should probably get back to work," Crowley said, though he really didn't want to. He placed Daniel back in the stroller. "I'll see you in an hour or so, depending on how busy it gets." He kissed the angel. "I love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale smiled as he made sure Daniel was back into his stroller and went to go kill some time until the hour was up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The food did miraculously appear in Crowley’s nice big office “Oh look at that my dear.” He sat down on the couch getting it out for his husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Crowley smiled. "This is just lovely," Crowley said. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     He once again began thinking of how far they'd come. Everything in their life had been building to this. He was incredibly surprised at where his life had ended up. He expected to wake up one day and realize that it all was just a stupid dream. Perhaps he'd wake up again in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>wretched </span>
  </em>
  <span>fourteenth century. He smiled over to the baby in Aziraphale's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     He was glad for the life he was given. It had taken them both a long time to get here, and he was incredibly grateful for everything that led to this. He could not imagine a life other than the one he currently has, though it'd only been like this since they moved to America. He looked over to Aziraphale and noticed he was also lost in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale was bouncing little Daniel when he felt overwhelmed with love. He was forever thankful to where he was now. All because a certain demon saved his books in 1941. Aziraphale would forever love his demon and no one could stop that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he had a beautiful baby boy with said demon husband. He had nothing but sunshine in his view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     This was very much a new chapter in both of their lives. Something that neither one of them had ever experienced in all of their years. A family of their very own. People to love them unconditionally. They could begin to build their own traditions. Bring them another step closer to the humans they had come to love so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale smiled over at Crowley. “I love you. And I love this life we built together my dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "I love you too, angel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “There isn’t anyone else I want to share eternity with” he moved closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "We've already spent eternity together," Crowley murmured with a smile. "Lot longer than any humans could ever be together anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “And I want to keep it that way.” He looked down to the sleeping baby in his arms rocking him gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "He's such a sweet thing," Crowley mused. "Don't think he got nearly enough of me in him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “What do you mean my dear?” Aziraphale looked up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Crowley smirked. "Trouble, that's what I mean," Crowley said, though he was joking. He knew those days were yet to come. "More of me would mean he wouldn't be so sweet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     “But dear you are actually sweet.” Aziraphale watched his husband blush a very dark pink and he kissed his cheeks. “Nothing wrong with that at all, my serpent love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      "I'm a demon," Crowley protested. "I can't be nice!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Aziraphale kissed him right on the lips for a good few seconds before pulling away dramatically “Yes you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     "Oh fine," Crowley conceded."I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He spat the word with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     A very long time ago people came to America with a dream to start over and prosper. They had to find their bearings and they were able to make that dream a reality. In the case of an angel and a demon who defied all to be together to raise a family on American soil, you could say that dream became a reality for them as well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just wanted to thank you again for reading. It has been wild to hear what you all think of this fic and all that fun stuff. We love the community that has surrounded this fic, so thank you so much for reading and commenting. Until the next fic bye!!! ❤️❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.<br/>Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>